


Domesticity

by Unicxrnby89



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Day to day supercorp, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, Events from the whole series will be mentioned and altered, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, Loooooots of smut, Mention and description of rape, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicxrnby89/pseuds/Unicxrnby89
Summary: Kara loves being home with Lena. She loves having her around, dancing, singing, laughing, kissing. She loves the routine of not having a routine with her. She loves her morning, mid-afternoon and night kisses. Her soft and raspy voice with that faint Irish accent, is music to Kara's ears.Lena loves the familiarity of their relationship, she loves coming home knowing that Kara will be waiting for her. She loves that Kara is a ball of sunshine no matter what has happened to her, what she has been through, Kara always has a megawatt smile to offer, but she also loves that Kara is comfortable enough to cry with her, to fight with and for her. She loves her soft lips on her at every moment, even in her sleep, Kara's lips look for her.OrKara loves Lena. Lena loves Kara.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Mention of Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 91
Kudos: 239





	1. Prologue 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm finally uploading this. I will be adding tags and characters as soon as they are needed. 
> 
> Many chapters will be based on country songs I love the most and I will leave you the links in each chapter so you can listen to them. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

The air in the bar felt cozier and warmer than what Lena had expected considering the cold night outside. Lena took a few tentative steps inside, deciding if she wanted to be at the bar or in one of the tables. 

At the bar she might have to endure drunk guys approaching her, trying to buy her drinks or trying to sneak their hand under her dress. She damned herself for choosing that stupidly short dress to go to a bar in which she had never been before. She just recently moved to one of the student faculties that were far from the campus and she was feeling restless and stressed at home, so she looked up for the nearer bar and decided that this was closer.

She made a move to reach one of the tables when she realized that they were all taken, several by groups or couples and only one in the back of the bar was just occupied by a beautiful blonde that was religiously taking notes in her notebook and books, taking short breaks to drink from her bottle of beer and then again continuing writing.

The blonde was carrying a gym bag with the National City University logo and her jacket with the same logo was hung at the back of her chair. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail and her glasses were falling from the bridge of her nose; she pushed them back in place every 10 seconds, clearly a mechanical movement. 

She was so focused on her world that Lena almost regretted interrupting her.

"Hey?" Lena said casually as the girl snapped her head up to see her with a frown.  _ Is this girl talking to me?  _ Kara thought.

"Yes?" Kara asked, sounding like she was bothered by the brunette presence.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you... I'm just not into sitting in the bar tonight, do you mind if we share the table? I promise I won't distract you." Lena promised to make a cross with her fingers over her chest.

"Yeah...sure, go ahead," Kara prompted her to sit in front of her, which Lena did. 

"Thank you so much... Let me invite you a drink," Lena said cheerfully as she waved her hand to the waiter who was almost jogging between the tables to reach their table.

"That's not necessary..." Kara tried to decline but Lena wasn't giving up.

"Hey, what would you like to drink, hottie?" The waiter said with his usual smirk.

"First, don't call me Hottie, second, please bring two of these," she pointed at the beer Kara was having. "and an order of nachos, do you like Nachos right? " She asked Kara, who blushed at the sudden addressing her. Kara babbled trying to say something, anything but she was too nervous about it.

"Don't even try it, cupcake," Peter, the guy on the table next to hers said, with a bored look at Kara. "She doesn't speak, she always babbles like a baby and moans like a slut, after all that name she has is  ** _ Kara Slutty Danvers _ ** ." He said and laughed along with his friends who thought that he had made the best joke ever. "Why don't you come and sit with us, sweetie? We can share those nachos you're offering her."

Lena was about to speak when a set of strong hands set on Peter's shoulders made the laughter on the table die. Behind Peter, there was a tall guy, with muscular shoulders and a slim complexion and he was wearing a black jacket that made him look even slimmer. 

"That's enough! Watters, we have talked about bothering Kara and the ladies in general." He said shooting a serious glance at Lena and she felt calmer now that he was there, whoever he was.

"You're not my father, Schott, fuck off!" He tried to shrug away from his grip but couldn't. " I will do whatever I want with Danvers, and I'm sure she will enjoy it." He smirked in Kara's direction and the blonde girl jumped in fear and put her books and notebooks in her bag to quickly grab it and make an exit from the table but as soon as she stood up, Peter did the same and barked at her like a real dog which truly scared Kara who ran out of the bar. The guy who was containing this Peter guy was now pushing his head down the table and bending his arm behind his back making him whimper in pain.

"Hey, pretty eyes," he called Lena's attention. "What's your name?" He asked sweetly as if he wasn't holding a guy twice his size down onto the table. 

"Lena" She replied softly and the boy smiled freeing on of his hand to offer it to Lena. 

"I'm Winn..." He smiled wider when she took his hand. "Do me a favor, Lena, go after Kara and make sure she is okay, please... If it's not a burden, can you make sure she gets home? You can have my number." He said writing down his number on a napkin while still holding down Peter. "Call me when you get her home, she lives near, she will tell you where." He smiled brightly again when she nodded, took the napkin and exited the bar.

Lena was a little bit shocked in light of the most recent events but was more worried about Kara than she should have been when she had just met her.

As she stepped out in the hallway, she noticed the blonde girl not far away giving Lena her back, while she hugged herself to warm up a little over her softball team jacket. As Lena got closer she noticed the tremor in the blonde's shoulders as she cried, she was also holding a cigarette between her fingers and bringing it to her lips to exhale the smoke softly and shuddering.

"Kara?" Lena spoke softly and hesitantly, putting a hand on her shoulder regretting immediately as the taller girl flinched away and turned to look at her with blue baby eyes full of tears. "Sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm Lena, Lena Luthor, Winn, your friend sent me, he wanted to make sure you're okay" 

"Oh." She said, lowering her gaze to the cigarette in her hand. "I'm okay, you can go now." She said quickly starting to walk away from Lena.

"Wait, Kara!" Lena ran after her. "Let me get you home," she said once she reached her. "Please," she insisted.

"Why are you insisting? Why did you have to sit with me today?" She snapped at Lena and Lena instantly stepped back in fear of making her even madder.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to offend you, it's just that I'm worried about you... you seemed pretty upset back in there and I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't try to make you feel better... but I will leave you alone," Lena said calmly and truthfully as she stepped back.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to snap at you," Kara apologized after a pause as she used to breathe deeply and calm down a little. "You're just being nice and I'm being an ogre," she sighed, and Lena couldn't help but chuckle at her choice of words. "I live at the Liberty building, if it's not a burden to you, could you please walk with me there?" She asked kindly with sad eyes. 

"It's not a burden at all, I live there too," she said, offering Kara a small smile, which Kara returned to and made Lena's heart flutter. She has a beautiful smile.

They started walking and talking about everything and nothing as if they had known each other for more than a few minutes. 

"Thank you, Lena, and I'm sorry for the whole drama," Kara hung her head shyly as they walked through the hallway of their floor, knowing now that they live in front of each other that they will be seeing each other more often.

"Hey honey, you don't have to apologize for anything," Lena said, stopping in front of her, putting a strand of those golden locks behind the blonde's ear. "You're too beautiful to be real." She said softly and Kara blushed furiously, but Lena continued. "No one has any right to make you feel the contrary, you're so perfect and if you allow me, I would like to protect you, to be your friend..." Lena said quietly. Kara didn't know what to say so she just leaned in for a hug that Lena returned quickly.

That night, Lena was invited to Kara's apartment in which they continue talking, knowing each other and sharing the bed to continue talking, to steal glances, smiles, caresses and a few shy kisses.

Kara slept soundly for the first time since the incident and Lena was happy to hold the taller girl in her sleep as the sunlight of the morning sneaked through the windowpane, illuminating the serene expression on Kara's face.


	2. Prologue 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara needs Lena and Lena is happy to be with her, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's more background of Lena and Kara's relationship and we get to see a little of the bond between the Danvers sisters.

The air in the bar felt cozier and warmer than what Lena had expected considering the cold night outside, just like the first time Lena got there ten months ago.

However, a lot has changed in the last ten months and if you would have told Lena all the changes she was going to experience, she would have laughed in your face. 

"Kara?" She got near the table in which her girlfriend was surrounded by several bottles of beer and she was holding her head with her hand supported on the table. "Baby?" Kara raised her head and looked at Lena standing next to the table with a worried expression.

"Lee, what are you doing here?" She said quickly cleaning her tears and trying to smile at Lena, but it was futile to try.

"Baby, I'm here for you, what happened?" Lena asked softly while sitting next to Kara.

"It's nothing." Kara slurred her words due to the great amount of alcohol consumed. Lena gave her an I-don't-believe-you looked and Kara sighed. "I don't want to talk about it," she muttered as her eyes, which were filled with new tears, fixated on her almost empty bottle of beer. 

"Come here." Lena pulled her into her embrace and Kara gripped onto her as her life depended on it. "It's okay baby, I'm here," Lena cooed as Kara cried even more against her girlfriend's chest.

"He's dead," Kara muttered after a while, and Lena was confused. " My dad, he was killed." She choked with her words and Lena tightened her grip around her and whispered sweet words to her girlfriend's ear, effectively comforting Kara.

"Kar, let's go home, okay?" Lena said after Kara was calmer. 

"Sure," she nodded. Kara needed a little bit of help standing up and Lena was happy to help her. Lena paid for the check and they both stepped out of the bar to head home; they had to stop a few times as Kara threw up but they made it home safe and sound.

"Come on, to the shower, Kar, "Lena pushed Kara softly to their now shared shower. She helped her get undressed and then into the shower. Once Kara was clean and a little sober now, she joined Lena on the bed. "Are you feeling better?" Lena asked cautiously.

"No. " Kara shook her head and regretted the action as a headache was pounding through her head. "I was better drunk," she said gratefully, taking a glass of water and aspirin Lena was offering her. "But it will help me book a flight like a normal person," she groaned, grabbing her phone to call the airline agency.

"Book me in," Lena said, grabbing her hand and Kara ended the call to look at Lena with a surprise expression coloring her face.

"What?" Kara asked.

"I'm coming with you," Lena said firmly.

"Why?" Kara asked once again.

"Because I'm your girlfriend and I love you... I want to come with you, be there for you..." She said with a shrug as it was obvious why she was coming with her. 

"Do you love me?" Kara asked one more time. 

"Yes," Lena replied. "I do."

"But, why? Lena, I'm not... I don't deserve it... I don't deserve you at all, I'm..." Kara had to stop for a moment as she tried to keep her emotions at bay but it was a useless attempt. Tears filled her eyes and a weight set in her chest.  _ How could she love me?  _ Kara thought.

"Shh," Lena shushed and she cupped her face between her hands. " I love you and that's the least you deserve, Kara, you deserve the world and I'm planning to give you that and more if you just allow me... I love you and I've since the first time I saw you... I'm in love with you and I want to take care of you, to love you, to make you laugh, to hold you when you cry, I want to share with you happy, sad, angry moments, I want to share my life with you and still that's the least you deserve" Lena said truthfully and Kara couldn't help but lean in to kiss her lips.

"I love you too," Kara whispered against her lips.

-

"Lena?" a voice calling her was heard but she was so comfy and so sleepy she didn't move an inch, hoping whoever wanted her to awaken would just give up and let Lena sleep a little bit more. "Lena?" she heard it again and wondered whose that voice would be. "Darling, time to wake up" she heard clearer this time and recognized that voice calling her and instantly remembering the events from last night. She snapped my eyes open just to close them again because she was blinded by the light coming in from the window. She waited until her vision adjusted to the intense light and could distinguish the silhouette of a woman in front of her, sitting down next to her on the bed and looking at her with those baby blue eyes she grew to love in the last ten months. "Good morning sleeping beauty," she said, caressing her cheek with a soft smile playing on her lips.

"Kara?" She whispered, leaning into the caress.

"It's time to wake up Lena, don't fall asleep again." She chuckled when she closed her eyes again. "I prepared you some clothes, I also packed a few things for you, if I forgot something, I will buy it for you in Metropolis." She informed her as she made her way out of bed and headed to the bathroom with a soft 'thanks' and a kiss on Kara's lips.

It took her around 5 minutes to fully wake up under the cold water of their apartment, she cursed at her girlfriend's body composition that it's always warm and doesn't need hot showers, unlike her, who is always cold and needs at least two hot showers and a hot bath to stop the hypothermia.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" Kara asked softly from the door frame, staring at her while she was brushing her teeth and her hair.

"Of course," she said after washing her mouth and leaving the comb on the counter to turn to her and assure her that she was coming with her. "I will call the university on our way to the airport," she said, getting closer to her to put her arms around Kara's waist and pull her closer. "I want to be there for you Kar, please let me hold you at this moment," she begged. Kara didn't say anything, she just nodded and put her arms around Lena while her head rested on her shoulder. 

"I love you," Kara whispered against Lena's neck.

"I love you too, Kar," Lena said, pulling her away just enough to kiss her lips.

'"Oh! I'd love to hear that for the rest of my life," Kara chuckled against her lips with a smile threatening to break the kiss.

"I will say it to you even after death" Lena kissed her once again.

-

Kara and Lena walked hand in hand down the escalator of the airport. Their luggage was carefully placed at their feet, ready to be pulled along with them as they made their way to where Alex, Kara's sister, and Maggie, Alex's fiancée, were waiting for them.

"Alex!" Kara let go of Lena's hand and hugged her sister, who she hasn't seen since the incident, the one that no one besides Alex and probably Maggie knows about.

"Hi Maggie, how have you been? Oh, I've been good, thanks for asking, I've missed you too" Maggie spoke mockingly and made Kara laugh for the first time since she received the bad news. 

"Come here, silly!" Kara pulled the Latina girl in a hug and kissed her cheek before pulling away to take Lena's hand again. "Guys, this is Lena, my girlfriend" 

"Lena! I've heard so much about you!" Maggie said cheerfully as Alex just eyed Lena carefully.

"Only good things, I hope!" Lena laughed nervously, offering her hand to Maggie, which she rejected by pulling her in a hug and mouthing to Alex a ' _ behave',  _ to which Alex rolled her eyes.

"Of course, Little Danvers, here," she pointed at Kara, who was blushing because she knew what Maggie was going to say, "can't stop talking about you on the phone with Alex, _ Lena is so beautiful, Lena is so intelligent...  _ and my favorite:  _ Lena is so... _ "Maggie couldn't finish as Alex covered her mouth with her hand.

"That's enough babe, let's not embarrass Kara in front of her girlfriend," Alex said, smiling at the raven-haired girl. "Lena, it's so nice to meet you, not in the best circumstances but I'm glad you're here." She said truthfully and Kara smiled at her sister. 

Lena was polite and emphatic as she offered her condolences to Alex to which she just shrugged and hugged Lena. They made their exit at the airport and headed to Alex and Maggie's apartment where they will be staying until they had to go back.

-

"Alex?" Called Kara as they made their way to the memorial chapel in Alex's car.

"Hm?" Alex hummed from the driver's seat as she turned right.

"Does... does Eliza know who we are coming with?" Kara asked regrettably about bringing up the sensitive subject, but she hasn't told her mom she is dating Lena and she is not so happy with Alex and Maggie being together.

Alex sighed and Maggie took her hand across the passenger and driver's seat space. "No, she doesn't... and honestly, Kara, I don't care, we are not there for her... it's for him." She said as she parked outside the chapel. "This is going to be hard, you know, but you will feel a lot better once you do and always remember that you're not a disappointment," she said, remembering the words she received from her mom when she came out and turning back to see her little sister struggling with the anxiety of coming out to her adoptive mom. "I'm proud of you kiddo. " She tousled Kara's hair in a lovely gesture.

"Thanks," Kara whispered with her eyes becoming teary. "Can you stay with me outside for a moment?" Kara said to Lena as they stepped out of the car, Lena nodded and Kara flashed a grateful smile. "We will catch up with you in a moment," Kara promised Alex and Maggie who nodded and got inside. 

"Are you okay?" Lena asked as Kara sat down on the edge of the sidewalk and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

Kara looked up with a cigarette in between her lips, she patted the sidewalk space next to her and Lena instantly went down to sit with her, gratefully taking the other cigarette for her. Kara lit both, inhaled and exhaled smoke before speaking. 

'I'm just scared... and I need to calm down a bit... Eliza is not going to be happy and I don't know how big and bad her reaction is going to be. When Alex and Maggie got together, she kicked her out despite Jeremiah going against her decision," Kara frowned, looking at how the smoke formed different figures in the cold night air.

"You don't have to if you're not ready Kar, I can... I can go in as your friend only, or I can go back to your sister's apartment and..." Lena's ramble was interrupted by Kara's lips on hers.

"None of that, you're coming in with me as my girlfriend, I don't care if she likes it or not... You're my girlfriend and I love you, I don't have to hide you." Kara firmly said, cupping her face to look right into her eyes. "I'm ready, and I hope you're because this is going to get ugly," Kara said with a sneer.

"I'm ready when you're ready," Lena said decisively as they finished their cigarettes.

They slowly made their way inside, quickly spotting Alex, Maggie, and Eliza, the last one whisper-yelling at Alex for the same reason as always: Maggie. Kara took a deep breath and her grip grew tighter around Lena's hand. Eliza spotted them and her eyes were shot to where their hands were joined.

What no one was expecting was the slap Eliza gave her as soon as she got close to them, a second slap was in order but Lena stopped it in midair with furious eyes fixated on her mother-in-law's.

"Mrs. Danvers, I kindly prohibit you from doing that again." Lena finished as Eliza jerked her hand away like the touch of Lena's burned her.

"You prohibit me from anything, dyke, "Eliza growled. "I knew you were a rotten apple since your cousin brought you home..." She directed herself to Kara who was still holding her cheek with a shocked expression in her face. "The worst part of it was that you corrupted my only child." She said to Kara, who was making her best effort to contain her tears and show herself strong. " I should have..." She started when Alex interrupted.

"That's enough mom!" She stopped her from saying that awful thing. "You dare to say that and I swear over my dad's memory that I will never speak to you again." The auburn-haired girl stepped in between Kara and her mom with fury glowing in her almost black eyes.

"_**I should have let her die with those guys raping her,** _"Eliza through greeted teeth. And those words were loud and clear in Kara's ears, those words clicked in her mind unlocking a memory that her subconscious tried too hard to forget.

Kara's throat closed and her chest was aching at the lack of oxygen, her eyes were starting to get blind with overwhelming darkness. Alex knew what was happening and quickly turned her back to her mom to grab Kara by her arms to steady her as she started to faint.

"Kara, honey... breathe," Alex instructed, but her voice wasn't clear in Kara's ears, and she could only hear the pounding of her heart deafening her. "Kara, fuck... Breathe, please," the panic-filled Alex's tone of voice was loud and clear to Lena and she instantly got closer, steadying Kara with a hand on her back.

"Baby?" Lena spoke in her ear. "Kar, breathe, please," she spoke urgently this time as Kara's lips were getting a tint of blue. Kara was still struggling to breathe when Alex cursed and carried her bridal style and took her outside, with Maggie, Lena and Eliza following closely. 

"Kara, goddamn! Breathe already," Alex growled as she laid Kara down on the sidewalk where just minutes ago she was smoking and kissing Lena. "Fuck!" She cursed again by calling 911 on her phone. Kara was gasping for air and grasping her chest that surely was hurting like hell. 

In less than five minutes, an ambulance parked near them and they quickly took Kara on a stretcher as one of the assistants asked who was going with her to which Eliza jumped quickly.

" I'm her mother, I'll go," she said to the assistant, but Alex stepped in.

"Don't even dream about it, Lena, you go in," Alex ordered, and Lena stepped into the ambulance with them as Alex and Maggie stayed. "You don't have any right to be called her mother, not even mine... I want you to be far away from her, from me and the girls... Don't even try to go against that, because I swear  _ Eliza,  _ that I'm going to get you arrested if you do." Alex shouldn't be doing this kind of threat as an FBI agent, but she got so mad at her mother for being so mean to her sister. Even though Kara is not her blood-related sister, their connection is even stronger, they have been together since they were kids and their relationship grew a lot as the years went by. She couldn't understand what bug bit her mother but this was far from something she could and would tolerate.

"So, you're going to choose her over your real family? The only family you have now?" Eliza said, crossing her arms over her chest with disbelief in her expression.

"Yes!" Alex replied quickly. "The fuck I will and you know why?" Alex stepped closer to her mother and Maggie quickly stepped in to prevent this situation from escalating. "Because she is my only family, she, Maggie and Lena are my only family, Kara has shown me more love than you ever did, she has been there with me when I first got heartbroken, not you, she was there for me when I was the happiest after graduating, not you, she was there when I got fired from my first job, not you, and she was there when I was trying to figure out what I was feeling for the woman that I'm going to marry, not you, she was there when I couldn't stop crying at three in the morning because my mother wouldn't accept me as who I am, not you, not fucking you!" At this point, Alex couldn't stop crying her eyes out in pure anger towards her mother and love towards her sister. "She has always been there for me as I will always be there for her and you're not going to prevent that from happening, because you're a worthless piece of shit that doesn't deserve to be called a mother and I'm glad my dad's dead so he wouldn't have to hear the horrible things left your mouth just a while ago...I loathe you, mother,... but more than that... I pity you because you've lost all your family in one night, you will die alone..." and a slap on Alex's cheek stopped her angry speech. 

"You don't get to talk to me like that, Alexandria Danvers!" She growled ready to slap her again, and just as Lena did a while ago, Maggie stopped it in midair. "What is it with you dykes that you think you can touch me?" Eliza redirected the slap to Maggie, but Alex stepped in to stop her by grabbing her by her wrists.

"Stop now or I'll call the police, really, Eliza, do you want to spend the night in a precinct?" Alex asked, looking at her with seriousness in her tone.

"You're a disgrace, Alexandria." Eliza spat and she fought her way out of her daughter's grip. She turned over her heels and went back inside as Alex took a deep shuddering breath.

"I can't believe I spoke to her like that..."Alex muttered as she put her hands on her knees to support herself. 

"Neither do I, you're my hero you know?" Maggie said, making Alex chuckle. "Are you okay?" She asked, caressing her back. 

'Yes, I've never felt the adrenaline I just did... that was cathartic.' She straightened herself and cleaned her tears to then pulled Maggie into a hug with her whole body trembling due to the adrenaline. "I love you so much, Maggs." She kissed her shoulder to then pull away. "Can you drive to the hospital? I don't think I can drive in this state. " She chuckled once more and Maggie nodded. 

-

"Lena!" Alex called the brunette who was pacing along the hall.

"Alex, oh, I'm glad you're here," Lena threw herself over the auburn-haired girl for a hug that was not so Luthor-like, but she didn't care, all that mattered was being sedated behind the hospital room door because she couldn't calm down.

"What happened, little Luthor?" Maggie asked when she would let go of Alex. 

"They intubated her as soon as we got here, she woke up a few minutes ago and freaked out. She ripped out the tube and hurt her throat. There was so much blood..." Lena broke down in tears and Alex pulled her into a hug again. 

"Shh," Alex shushed her as she petted her hair. " She will be okay, she will get out of this, she always does," Alex assured her. 

"Excuse me?" they heard a voice coming from the room. "Who is Lena?" the doctor asked as he got their attention. Lena stepped in and the doctor motioned for her to come inside. "She's been asking to see you, you can stay with her but please keep her quiet or she will do more damage to her vocal cords, okay?" He instructed and Lena nodded. The doctor left and she approached the hospital bed where her girlfriend was laying down with a patch on her neck where she had been stitched up and was wearing a hospital gown that made her look even skinnier and smaller.

The blonde's eyes fluttered open and the blue orbs took a few seconds to focus on Lena, she smiled slightly when they did but it was a little difficult for her due to the great number of sedatives in her system.

"Hey," Kara meant to vocalize, but her throat couldn't emit a sound, which freaked her out and the increasing beeping sounds of the machines around her were starting to irritate her. 

"Hey, baby, calm down... please calm down," Lena spoke to her with steady hands over her shoulders. "You're okay, you're safe, please breathe." Kara obeyed and the beeping sound decreased. "That's my good girl!" Lena beamed and leaned down to kiss her lips. "You scared me a lot." Lena rested her forehead against Kara's for a moment before pulling away.

Kara put her hand in a fist and brought it to her chest to rub it and mouth "I'm so sorry" to Lena. Lena smiled and lifted her hand, showing only her pinky, index and thumb into the 'I love you' sign, and Kara replied with the same sign before earning another kiss from her girlfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :3


	3. In case you didn't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's ready, she has been thinking and planning this day for a long time by now, and now she's finally ready despite the fear of rejection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the longest chapter I've ever written, I really hope you enjoy it and find the link below to the song that inspired this piece. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qaHdHpSjX8
> 
> Disclaimer: English is not my first language and despite that I've found a great grammar and spelling checker, nothing's perfect, so feedback is welcomed.

** _ In case you didn't know- Brett Young _ **

The air in the bar felt warmer than usual especially if it's compared with the cold Christmas-y breeze outside. 

Kara insisted in going out that night and Lena understood her girlfriend's desire to go out and celebrate that she had won the Pulitzer for an article that exposed her evil brother's- Lex Luthor- plans, so despite, Lena's selfish desire to celebrate in the domesticity of their apartment, the one that they have been sharing for about 3 years now, and watch some movies with a glass of wine and take out,she gave into her girlfriend's plan - Kara wanted to celebrate with their friends and her in their favorite place, the Noona's Bar and restaurant, that from time to time have karaoke nights and even if neither Lena or Kara sing in public you can found them every Thursday enjoying people's singing.

"Kara, babe, what are you doing?" Lena asked as Kara stood up from her spot and kissed her lips with a mischievous smile in her face.

"Time to my surprise," She said simply, leaving her table to go to the small scenario a few tables away from theirs.

"What the fuck is she gonna do?" Lena asked Alex who was with her arm around Kelly while sharing a secretive smile with the dark-haired woman. Alex and Kelly have been dating for a little more than 6 months now and despite being a little time compared with her relationship with Kara, Lena can compare their relationships, because Alex is just as Kara, passionate, kind, protective, ready to die for the one she loves. "Is she singing?" she asked and Alex shrugged like she didn't know but that glint in her eyes told her that she knew what was happening.

Lena's attention went back to the scenario when the melody of a very familiar song began. Kara was there, in the middle, illuminated by a single yellow reflector. She looked gorgeous in those clothes, Kara was wearing dark blue trousers with a simple black button-up shirt, her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and the blazer complementing the suit was resting at the back of her chair next to Lena. Kara's golden curls were loose around her shoulders and the strands of blonde hair from her bangs were falling over her eyes covered by the usual pair of glasses. Kara surprised Lena that night, more than once, if we are fairly speaking. Lena hasn't seen or heard Kara playing the guitar since college, she stopped playing it after her father's death and Lena thought it was a shame because Kara is truly skilled when it comes to music. Lena is always delighted to walk outside the bathroom door when Kara is having a shower or more like a full house concert; Lena is also given with a whole music therapy session whenever she is feeling down. Kara loves putting her arms around her and sing whichever song is her favorite that week, last week was Baby Shark, Lena smiled at the memory.

Kara smiled shyly at Lena as she began to sing. "I can't count the times I almost said what's on my mind, but I didn't. Just the other day, I wrote down all the things I'd say, but I couldn't, I just couldn't. Baby, I know that you've been wondering" Kara hummed melodically", so here goes nothing" the strings of the guitar were pulled and the notes fell until they almost faded. "In case you didn't know, baby I'm crazy 'bout you."

_ I was laying down on our bed facing the pretty ceiling Lena spent hundreds of dollars in and a week choosing how it would look. There were beautiful carvings of flowers on the white oak wood on the corners of the room and around the lights.  _

_ The light of the early and warm sun was breaking through the window into the room reflecting on the white walls of the room to land and illuminate the soft pale skin of my girlfriend's back that was facing the ceiling as she laid on her chest sleeping, with the sheets pooling around her hips and regretfully covering her amazing ass. Her hair was spread all around the pillow contrasting with the white fabric of the pillow. Her eyes closed and her eyelashes creating a soft shadow on her cheekbones, her lips parted as she breathed softly and steadily. _

_ I rolled in my side and rested my head on my hand as I propped on my elbow to have a better position to look at her. She is truly beautiful, gorgeous, like a goddess, her personality more like her beauty makes me wonder that I must have done something right to have such a wonderful woman by my side every morning, every night, every setback and every celebration, I must have done something right, for real... _

_ "You're starring, creep" she muttered sleepily against the pillow.  _

_ "Only because you're a masterpiece to admire" I replied as her eyes fluttered open and those emerald orbs took my breath away.  _

_ "Charming" she smiled as a shade of red-colored her cheeks. After all these years, I still managed to make her blush? I thought with disbelief. "Are you okay?" She asked cuddling my side to kiss my collarbones.  _

_ "Yes, why do you ask?" I asked back moving some strands of her hair back so I could stare at her pretty face. _

_ "You have been so absent lately, is there something on your mind?" She asked and saw her worried expression.  _

_ "Nothing. I have been just thinking, coping everything has been happening at work lately" I lied and I know she knows I'm lying. _

_ "You know you can talk to me, baby." She said softly. _

_ I smiled. " I know" I leaned in for a kiss knowing that soon I would have to tell her what I have actually been thinking. _

"And I would be lying if I said, that I could live this life without you" Kara sang with her terse voice.

_ "Where is she?" I asked the front desk lady at the hospital reception. _

_ "Who are you looking for?" She asked in a bored tone that almost drove me to the edge of madness. _

_ "Lena Luthor, I'm her girlfriend, she was brought here just an hour ago... where the fuck is she?" The mention of her name and my tone snapped her out of her attitude and immediately changed. _

_ "Follow me," She said and the walk through the hall was eternal and painful. The bright light was making me feel dizzy and the screams of pure pain were buzzing my ears. "She's not wake up yet... but we've managed to stabilize her...Miss, are you okay?" I heard her say but I was not able to articulate a single word, my eyes were fixated on the sight of my girlfriend covered with bruises and connected to several machines, including the breather, the one that was keeping her alive. _

_ "Lena..." I breathed sliding down the wall as I reached the floor with tears streaming down my cheeks.  _

_ "Miss, sit down, your injury is bleeding!" the nurse ordered me as she brought closer a chair. Bleeding? Did she say bleeding? I must have solar flared during that fight.  _

_ "Please, just let me be with her" I cried reaching up cautiously to take her girlfriend's hand. "Please" I pleaded and the nurse's heart couldn't take me out, so she just nodded in agreement.  _

_ While the nurse stitched the wound up again, I spaced out still with my eyes on her body... what if she dies? I thought. What am I gonna do without her? She is just the most important person in my life. We have been through a lot and I just simply don't know what would I do without her. If she is not with me, our apartment would feel cold, silent, sad... because despite her cold and serious appearance she is noisy around the house, always humming a song or dancing around the kitchen, she is always laughing at me for jumping when she pokes my sides from behind, then kissing me while giggling an apology for scaring me. I don't think I could live a life without her goodnight kisses, without her raspy 'morning love' in the mornings, without her soft caresses on my cheekbones when she told me that she loves me, I wouldn't be able to live without her smile, her eyes and without seeing that sensual mole in her neck, the one that I love to kiss. I just wouldn't like to live in a life without the presence of Lena Luthor. _

_ "Please, wake up" I cried a few days after, Lena still hasn't wake up, the bruises are starting to disappear and they have removed the breather, but no signs of her waking up which was driving me crazy. Alex's been here, making sure I eat and shower, but I've done that in the automatic pilot because life doesn't have any sense until she wakes up. "Please baby, don't leave me... you can't leave me" I sobbed with great pain in my chest, I want her to wake up so bad, I just want her to tell me she loves me again. "I can't lose you too, you need to be with me... I need you, please don't leave me" I cried over her cold hands. _

_ "I will never leave you" I heard her hoarse voice followed by a soft squeeze on my hand. I snapped up my head to see her beautiful emerald orbs looking at me tiredly and full of love. "You're my everything... you will never lose me, Kara... I love you" she said and I leaned in to give her a much-needed kiss, full of relief, of love. "Are you okay?" Lena asked noticing the stitched wound in my forehead. "Did you solar flared?" Lena asked weakly caressing my cheek and I turned my head a little to kiss her palm. _

_ "I'm okay... I'll be okay. " I started but she interrupted me. _

_ "How long have I been asleep?" She asked taking a deep breath. _

_ "A week," I whispered and her eyes shot up to me in panic. _

_ " A week, Kara?" she asked as the machines monitoring her vitals when crazy signaling that she was getting agitated. "And you still haven't gotten back your...?" I interrupted her with a kiss on the lips before she blew up my secret and it distracted her enough to calm down. _

_ "Please don't scold me here, okay? I'm fine, and I will be back to my old self soon, I've not been able to fully recover because I've been here, by your side where I wanted to be..." I tried to explain it to her but she interrupted me once again. _

_ "And there's no so much sunlight in here... You should go, you need to get your powers back, the city will need you..and I'm not worth it..." And I interrupted her for the second time with a kiss.  _

_ " You know, for a world genius, you're saying a lot of dumb shit right now," I said pulling away from her to sit back on the chair I've been using for the past week. "We've been together for years now and you still don't get it Lena" I shook my head softly before speaking again. "I love you, only you, more than anything, I don't care if I solar flared, I just wanted to be with you here, so I could do something if your heart stops beating or you lungs fail... I wanted to be here to do something because I can't lose you and if I was at the DEO recovering and something would have happened to you, I wouldn't forgive myself, don't you understand that I belong here, next to you?" I asked with exasperation in my tone which didn't fully convince Lena but she apologized with tears in her eyes and a kiss on my lips. _

"Even though I don't tell you all the time, you had my heart a long, long time ago" Kara locked her eyes with Lena.

_ "Luthor" I called her while leaning casually on the bedroom doorstep. She jumped a little but quickly turned around to face me with a bright smile. _

_ "Danvers" I smiled brightly at her who was leaving her keys and coat on the rack behind our front door. _

_ "I thought I heard you coming in, how was class today?" I asked with a soft and hoarse voice as I was still recovering from my stupidness at the hospital from last week. The doctors said that I was lucky I will be speaking in a short time, as I could have damaged my vocal cords real bad. _

_ "Well, you would know it was boring if you were there, how are you feeling? I was going to prepare dinner before drowning in my books," she said showing me her stack of books. _

_ " I can help you study if you want" I smirked softly at the thought of our previous study sessions. _

_ "If you help me, we will not study at all..." She cocked a perfect manicured eyebrow at me. I chuckled pushing myself away from the doorstep slowly walking up to her. _

_ I leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I promise I will help you study, nothing more," I said promising and I could see a glint of disappointing at my statement but she nodded nevertheless.  _

_ "I'm just gonna get changed, would you mind taking my things to the couch?" She asked softly handing me the books and her backpack. _

_ "It will be my pleasure" I smiled and she disappeared inside our bedroom and I went back to the living room. For the whole afternoon, I've snuggling in warm blankets switching between the bed and the couch finally ending up on the couch with at least three thick blankets, mac 'n cheese, and ice cream, watching Netflix and waiting for my girlfriend to come back home from classes.  _

_ "Have you eaten anything, sweetheart?" She asked closing the door behind her and leaning over the couch to kiss my head as she made her way to the kitchen.  _

_ "I cooked mac 'n cheese and I had ice cream a while ago, but I'm drinking hot chocolate milk, there's plenty on the stove if you want," I called out with a little effort to make my voice heard. _

_ "Stop forcing your voice" She chastised me returning from the kitchen with a cup of chocolate milk for herself and sitting next to me on the couch, quickly pulling my foot on her lap, giving them soft squeezes over the wool socks I was wearing. "Do you want me to cook you some soup? It will help you a lot" She asked sipping from her cup. _

_ "S'okay baby, I will prepare it myself, study for the exams while I prepare dinner," I said restraining myself from moaning at her pleasant ministrations.  _

_ "Nonsense, Kar, I can prepare it for you." She said firmly. _

_ "It's okay, really" I insisted "You should study"  _

_ "What if we order dinner from the Chinese place you like, you can have miso soup or something like that?" she asked offering an alternative.  _

_ "Babe, miso soup is Japanese " I chuckled as she massaged a sensitive spot on my feet making me bit back a moan. _

_ "You like that?" She rasped out and I nodded eagerly. "Come on, help me making dinner and then we can watch a movie" She stood up offering me a hand to stand up as well. _

_ "Baby, you need to study" I leaned a little into her as my body was weak from the sickness, but followed her closely to the kitchen. _

_ "You can always let me copy from your exam" She teased going to the counter to grab a pot to boil some water. _

_ "Lena..." I warned. _

_ "It was a joke... but you can lend me your notes, they are far better than mine anyway" she shrugged and remain silent observing her. She was wearing a pair of cotton pajama bottoms with the university hoodie, her hair was tied in a messy bun and she was wearing her reading glasses making her look fresh and younger. She continued preparing the ingredients for the soup giving me her back as I scooped down from the stool to make my way over her. _

_ I grabbed her waist and turned her around to see her beautiful face. "I love you," I said softly. Since we have said it the day of my father's funeral, I kind of can't help but saying it al the time. _

_ "I love you too, Kar," She said softly with her eyes full of love, pure and unconditional love." I've loved you for a while now," she smiled sheepishly. _

"In case you didn't know, the way you look tonight, that second glass of wine, that did it" Kara hummed again against the mic.

_ "Baby? Can you please hurry? We are running late already" I said exasperatedly from the bed where I was laying already dress in a dark blue three pieces suit and a pair of low black heels. _

_ "Don't rush me, Danvers" She growled from the changing room. "If you don't tell me where we are going, how do you expect me to dress accordingly?" She said with her usual as-a matter-of-fact tone. _

_ "Well, I've already told you, it's a surprise... besides you look good in whatever you decide to wear," I said with the same tone while playing with a ball of wool throwing it and catching it midair. _

_ "You look like a cat playing with that thing," She said and I heard her a little closer so I turned my head to the changing room where she was leaning against the door frame looking incredibly gorgeous.  _

_ "Ow" I chuckled as the ball fell right into my face as I got distracted by the sight of Lena wearing that tight red dress that should barely let her walk, if it weren't for the slit on one of her sides coming down from her hip to her knee letting me appreciate her long legs, I'm sure she wouldn't be able to walk. "Fucking...fuck" I babble as I sat down and have a better look. _

_ "Well? Do you approve?" She smirked as I gaped. _

_ "Hell yes!" I said leaping to get to her and grab her by her waist to pull her closer to my body. "I fucking love how you look, you're stunning, gorgeous, like a goddess," I said spreading kissed all over her face and her naked shoulders. " I'm almost regretting going out tonight." I groaned against her pulse point. "But, we are, so, come on, baby, before I make you mine over and over." I smiled and she replied with a nod and a soft shade of pink over her cheeks. _

"There was something about that kiss... The girl did me in, got me thinking, I'm thinking, one of the things that I've been feeling " she hummed with passion along with the song" it's time you here 'em..."

_ "Come to bed," I said as I entered her studio. "You've been working non-stop since you got home, you must be tired," I said walking to her to put my arms around her from behind. _

_ "I'm indeed, but I need to finish these reports," she mumbled over the cup of coffee I brought just a few minutes ago.  _

_ "I know, baby, but you can finish them tomorrow,  _ You've been working twice as much as I've worked  _ lately and I'm a workaholic already. You're going to tired yourself to the point it will start affecting your health." I pointed out, with my lips against her bare shoulder. _

_ " I know, I know, I will stop as soon as I finish this and...Bloody hell" she murmured as I bit her pulse point. Her Irish accent slipping out whenever she is aroused making me almost impossible to stop. _

_ "You like that, uh?" I said caressing her waist just below her breasts. She nodded eagerly leaning back into my body. _

_ "Kar, if you keep doing that..." She left the sentence hanging. _

_ "If I keep doing that..." I kissed her ear shell. "What?" I teased her. _

_ "Bloody Merlin... Obliviate it, I will finish this right now, just give me a second" She came back to her senses and continued typing as fast as she could. I couldn't help but chuckle. _

_ "Did you just swear in Merlin's name and say obliviate?" I was amused. "Someone has been reading Harry Potter, perhaps?" I said sitting on her desk next to where her laptop was sitting. _

_ "I... Um..." she stammered and I laughed. "shit, okay, I've been reading okay? But not exactly the books, I mean I read them all a few months ago because you missy couldn't stop making references about them so I read them to understand but as soon as I finished, I started reading fanfictions." She said not meeting my eyes in embarrassment, maybe? _

_ "Drarry? Dramione? Ginry? What's your ship?" I asked knowingly. _

_ "Mostly Drarry, yes, but I've also been reading Snarry, which is by the way unbelievably good..." She admitted with a small smile tugging her lips.  _

_ "Oh my, you're indeed kinky" I laughed knowing exactly what kind of fanfictions she's been reading and I laughed even more as a deep shade of red-tinted her cheeks. _

_ "Stop it, Danvers, I know you like them too, I've seen you research history" She slapped my tight playfully with the back of her hand as she tried to hide the fact that she was blushing. _

_ "I don't deny it, unlike you, Miss Luthor" I smirked down at my flustered girlfriend.  _

_ " I hate you...it's your fault anyway" she mumbled chewing her lower lip afterward. _

_ "Excuse you? My fault?" I acted offended and she pushed her laptop further resigned that no more work will be done. She patted the newly cleared space in her desk and I moved closer until I was sitting in front of her with my legs opened at her as she got closer and closer.  _

_ " Your fault and yours only, haven't you noticed how great is your influence over me? You know me so well that you know what I would like even before I try it," she said caressing my bare tights with her always cold hands. "So now, you will have to bear with me while I talk about a fanfiction I'm reading, you will hold me when it makes me cry and you will probably read it so we can talk about it, I hope you understand what a great responsibility you have now!" She smiled playfully and I couldn't help but stare. Lena was sitting there in front of me speaking about the fanfic she has been reading, her eyes glinting with excitement, the corners of her mouth curling into a shy but excited smile. Her hands waving around as she explained the great chemistry that Harry and Draco share. I wanted to pay attention to her, to know what was she was excited about but she was showing my favorite version of her, the one can't stop talking, smiling, giggling, so all I could do was give her nod, smile, and her heart. "Are you listening to me?" I woke up from the trance in which her green eyes put me in and I smiled at her. _

_ "Not really, I'm sorry" I share with her a childishly shy smile and she laughed. _

_ "Come on, you look tired and I could use some sleep" She tapped my tights prompting me to stand up. _

_ "Bold of you to assume that I will let you sleep" I murmured standing up. _

_ "Oh really? Let's get going then, Miss Danvers, chop, chop" She slapped my ass as we exit the studio. _

_ "You just sound like Cat" I commented as I kissed her lips opening our bedroom door. _

_ "Like she doesn't turn you on" she mumbled against my lips. _

_ "She turns everybody on, in my defense" I chuckled and she threw me on the bed and started taking off my clothes.  _

_ "Let's see who turn you on the most" She smirked as she started biting my lips, my jaw, my neck and... _

_ "Oh, Merlin..." I moaned. _

_ "No, it's Lena" she clarified playfully and at that moment I knew I wanted to marry this girl. _

" In case you didn't know, baby I'm crazy 'bout you and I would be lying if I said that I could live this life without you, even though I don't tell you all the time, you had my heart a long, long time ago" Kara play the chords of the song in her guitar as all the people in the room disappear, there was just Lena and her. "In case you didn't know, you've got all of me, I belong to you. Yeah you're my everything"

_ "Babe, what are you doing?" She asked as I stood at the end of the bed where she was reading a book like she does every night. _

_ I didn't reply, I just unknotted my silk bathrobe, taking my time to brush my fingers over the fabric as my eyes never left my girlfriend's.  _

_ "Kara?" She asked uncertainly as she took off her glasses and place them on the nightstand along with her now-forgotten book. "What are you doing?" She asked again, this time cautiously. _

_ "Exactly what you think I'm doing..." I said in a low tone of voice as the bathrobe fell from my body onto the fluffy carpet of our room. She swallowed hard as her eyes roamed over my naked body only illuminated by the moonlight coming from the window and the light from the lamp on her nightstand.  _

_ "Kar" She breathed heavily as her eyes finally meet mine again. "Baby, are you sure you're ready?" She asked and sentiment of doubt settled at the bottom of my chest. _

_ I closed my eyes and thought of what took me to where I am right now. Surely, it's been difficult for me to get here; Lena and I have been dating for over a year now and we haven't intimated yet, I haven't been mentally prepared to be touch in a sexual way and I'm sure Lena was truly scared the first time she tried, that was the day I confess to her the horrors I lived in my first semester at the NCU. _

_ During that night for external factors, I had lost my powers and gone to a frat party with a guy who claimed to love me and promised me a great night at the party his fraternity was holding. My Kryptonian anatomy prevent me from getting drunk at least with earth alcohol, however, due to the loss of my powers that night, I was drunk and thanks to my 'boyfriend' I was also drugged with ruffis, which allowed that guy and rest of the fraternity boys to dragged me down the basement of the house where I was tied to an old dirty bed, where my clothes were ripped off my body, my face was slapped and punched, my skin was bitten, my hair was pulled so hard that it made my scalp rip and bleed. My body was so vulnerable that they broke my humerus in three pieces, four of my ribs while one of them pierce my lung, they broke my toes, and to put the cherry on top of the cake, they all took turns to shoved their penises inside me, every entrance found was violated by every one of them,they laughed as I cried, drowning in my own blood.  _

_ If it wasn't because the DEO found out that Lex Luthor had placed a thick cloud of red refractive space dust across the atmosphere forming a red spectrum dulling Superman's - and mine- power, if they wouldn't have sent Eliza and Jeremiah to find me, I'm sure that by now I would be dead. _

_ Although these memories were somewhat new to me as my brain blocked them to protect my mind, they were recently unlocked as my adoptive mother mentioned that she thought of leaving me there to die. Since then it has made sense in my mind why I was reluctant to be touched, but then Lena and I started dating and I really wanted to be with her, to be touch, to be loved, to be held by her, but every time she touched me, all the memories started flooding my mind, making me recoil away from her. Lena was so scared that she might have hurt me that I think she was the one that cried the most as I told her what had happened to me.  _

_ After several sessions with a specialist -Lena's recommendation- I worked in my self-confidence, and my trust to other people, at least Lena, and now, after a year I've finally felt ready to make love to my girlfriend, I want her... _

_ I took a deep breath before speaking "I'm ready, I want you to touch me, to love me... please make love to me" I whispered with a cracked voice as Lena kneel on the bed and got closer to me.  _

_ "I will, I will be kind to you, I will love you" She cupped my cheeks between her hands. " I will adore every inch of your gorgeous body, I will kiss every centimeter of it and most importantly, I will create new memories in your mind... I will love you forever" She said desperately. "But, I want you to promise me that if this gets too much for you, you will tell me and I promise you I will stop. Please promise me" She pleaded and I nodded as her lips met mine.  _

_ "I promise, I'm yours, I love you" I murmured against her lips as I eagerly started taking off her clothes.  _

_ "You're mine," she said dreamily. "I'm yours, I love you more," she said as her lips left mine to caress my jawline, my neck, my naked collarbones. "You're so fucking gorgeous" she murmured plenty of times as she did as promised, the times her name left my lips in a moan, in a whimper or a cry of pleasure equaled the times she asked if I was okay, the times she told me I was beautiful and the times her kisses tinted my skin.  _

"In case you didn't know, I'm crazy 'bout you, I would be lying if I said that I could live this life without you, even though I don't tell you all the time, you had my heart a long, long time ago. Yeah, you had my heart a long, long time ago" Kara hummed softer this time", in case you didn't know. No, no in case you didn't know..." Kara took a deep breath to steady her overwhelming emotions, her nervousness and love for Lena. She walked down the scenario after taking off her guitar, slowly walking to where Lena was with tears in her eyes, a smile in her lips and pure love in her heart" In case, you didn't know, I want to marry you, Lena... will you please be my wife?" She said as she dropped down the floor on one of her knees and her hands opened a velvet green box with a gold simple ring with a small unpolished jade stone at the top. The ring and Lena's eyes shone as the yellow reflector illuminated them in expectancy of Lena's reply. 

Lena stammered a bit before forming a semi-coherent sentence. "Yes... Of course, million times yes" she giggled in pure joy and more happy tears left her eyes as Kara slid the ring down her finger to then stood to lock her lips to Lena's as the crowed around her cheered.

"I love you, baby" Kara cried on her fiancee's - _ that feels so good to say-  _ lips.

"I love you more, darling." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos, comments, feedback either in the comment section or through my social media accounts: 
> 
> Tumblr and Instagram: @unicxrnby89  
Twitter: @unicxrnby98


	4. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has a nightmare and Kara's there to comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's smut in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it, truly sorry for the delay.

Lena's eyes shot opened and found only darkness. Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest, against her ribs causing pain in her sternum. She gasped trying to fill her lungs with air that felt like burning in her nostrils. She sat up at the edge of the bed, blinked countless times trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness surrounding her and took deep breathes trying to keep at bay the panic filling her. 

Lena stood up a little bit calmer and went to the bathroom, she filled a glass of water and came back to bed as soon as she finished it. Kara was lying on her side facing the windows and the red sun lights were slightly illuminating her silhouette. Kara has made a habit of sleeping with those lights on to have rest as even at night she can hear the noise of the city and it's difficult for her to sleep. Lena has taken the task to fill the apartment with those lights so Kara can find rest at home and the system turns off whenever the super watch emits a signal or the DEO cell phone rings so Kara has not to trouble to leave the apartment as soon as possible.

Lena smiled slightly at the snoring Kryptonian and lay down next to her on the bed but facing the ceiling. She tried to sleep again, but it was futile, she tried to distract herself on her phone but her mind was mingling his thoughts leaving her with uneasiness. She could always wake up Kara, the blonde has always had the power to calm her down when she feels like this, however, Kara has had a hard week with the return of J'onzz brother and with Andrea and William at work, so Lena let the Kryptonian sleep as she tries to fight her demons alone. She closed her eyes and felt herself falling asleep to then be awakened by an arm surrounding her waist over the blankets and a pair of soft, sweet lips on her naked shoulder. 

Kara continued snoring softly against her pale skin and Lena felt her chest grew tighter as she realized how big and strong is Kara's love that even in her sleep she looks for her, to cuddle her, to kiss her, to comfort her. Lena was touched by the gesture that it's not unfamiliar but never fails to amaze her and fill her eyes with tears. 

Lena got closer to her and hid her face in against Kara's face trying so hard not to sob, but failing miserably. "You okay?" Kara asked sleepily and her hands caressed lazily Lena's naked back. Lena didn't reply with words, she started spreading kisses along Kara's collarbones and neck, finding her way through her fiancée's jaw to end up in her lips. Kara's caresses were now determined and passionate, gripping Lena's waist as her knee found its way up in between Lena's legs effectively hitting her clit. Lena moaned against her lips and her hands moved in different directions, one gripping Kara's ass cheek and the other one touching Kara's vulva, with two fingers opening her labia to softly caress her clit.

"Lena," Kara gasped in surprise when Lena roll her over to have her back against the bed. Kara could see the darkness in Lena's eyes, filled with pure lust. Lena got a grip on Kara's breasts and leaned down to latch on Kara's left nipple as she got herself in between the blonde's legs, she thrust her hips against Kara's and both moaned as their clits touched. 

"Say you're mine," Lena demanded with a hoarse voice since she hasn't spoken since she went to sleep like 4 hours ago. 

"I'm... yo-yours" Kara replied shakily and in the back of her mind making a mental note to ask Lena what has happened as she only needs the reassurance of her when something has brought up her insecurities. "Yours only, I love you" Kara whispered and let the last word trail over as she moaned again. 

"Mine," Lena said biting Kara's neck strong enough to leave a painless mark. "Mine, mine, I love you too" Lena repeated with each thrust. "So beautiful, so gorgeous, so mine" Lena murmured caressing Kara's body with her hands, tongue, teeth, and lips. 

"Lena, I'm... " Kara started but Lena interrupted her hovering over her body passing a hand in between their bodies to put two fingers inside Kara. "Lena!" Kara yelled coming over Lena's hand. Lena rode Kara's hips and came on her abs as Kara's body continued to convulse due to the great orgasm Lena provided her. 

"Fuck yes!" Lena moaned one last time as the orgasm ran through her body in the last spasm. Lena fell beside Kara on the bed and felt her move on the bed but was too invested in the sensations going through her body to register what was her fiancée doing and wouldn't have known what she was doing until Kara slid a dildo in her vagina. Lena's eyes shot open again this time finding that the early light of the day was sneaking through the window illuminating a naked Kara with lust written all over her face, her hair messily falling over her shoulders and face, framing the delicious expression she had, she was biting her lower lip and her eyes were narrowed at Lena, more like at Lena's body. Kara thrust inside her once, twice, three times before making Lena moan and get a grip on the sheets with one hand and the other in Kara's hipbone. 

Kara's hand moved across Lena's abs slowly making its way to grab Lena's breast and squeeze it with every movement of her hips against Lena. 

"Heavens, yes!" Lena sighed in contentment. "Like that, harder" She pleaded and Kara complied thrusting her harder effectively hitting that sweet spot inside Lena and at the same time rubbing her clit with the other end of the dildo that was attached to the harness she was wearing. 

"Are you mine?" Kara asked slowing down her pace. Lena could barely think straight let alone voice a sentence. "Are you mine, Lena?" She asked again thrusting deeper and slower inside Lena. 

"Yes, I'm all y-yours" Lena moaned as Kara hit her sweet spot one more time and drove her to the edge. "All yours, please... Kara" she pleaded Kara to let her come. 

"Come baby" Kara panted as she was closer too. "Come, for me... Oh, fuck!" Kara moaned as she leaned down to bit Lena's shoulder unable to contain her pleasure. 

"Yes! Kara, yes!" Lena moaned coming all over the dildo, her juices dripping all over the sheets and her inner tights. Kara thrust once, twice, three times before collapsing on top of Lena. "Good morning to you too" Lena smiled cheekily as she kissed Kara's earlobe. 

"These are good mornings indeed" Kara chuckled out of breath. She propped up with her shaky arms and slid out the dildo causing another orgasm in Lena due to the sensitiveness on her body. 

"This is heaven, lying down here in this bed with you," Lena said with contentment in her voice. "this is perfect, this feels like a dream, but I couldn't dream this up, even if I tried," Lena said pausing every word with a kiss on her fiancée's neck and shoulders.

"Are you quoting a song on me?" Kara chuckled tiredly.

"Maybe, but it's true, I swear you're an angel sent to this world, what did I do to deserve you, Kar?" Lena continued but this time looking for Kara's lips lazily. 

"I could stay here forever, I'd be fine if we never had to even leave this room" Kara continued knowing the lyrics but knowing that it was true. " I swear this is perfect, come kiss me one more time" Kara said before attaching her lips to Lena's. 

" I love you" Lena replied after that kiss. 

"I love you more, Lee" Kara kissed her one more time. "Care to tell me what happened?" Kara asked after a cautious pause.

"Same old nightmares, I'm fine..." Lena kissed one more time. "I'm perfect in fact" Lena clarified. 

"You can talk to me, you know?" Kara's wrinkle started to form in between her eyebrows. 

"Yes, and I appreciate it, but I prefer to kiss you if you don't mind?" Lena cocked an eyebrow at her gorgeous girl.

"Fine by me" Kara smiled and straddled Lena's lap as she kissed her collarbones. 

"Again?" Lena asked in disbelief.

"Again" Kara finished their conversation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos, comments, feedback either in the comment section or through my social media accounts: 
> 
> Tumblr and Instagram: @unicxrnby89  
Twitter: @unicxrnby98


	5. Epiphanies and speeches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pulitzer ceremony; Lena gives a speech to present Kara as the winner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it took me so long to write this, I can’t write at work and didn’t have a laptop, but now I do, so I hope you like this :3

It was three in the morning when Lena Luthor had an epiphany. The room was dimly illuminated by the moonlight sneaking through the window, caressing the naked back of Kara Danvers. The blonde was laying down on her front, her hair scattered on the pillow forming a sort of halo around her head; her arm loosely around Lena's midsection keeping her close even in her sleep. 

Lena sighed heavily, tiredness overwhelming her body but overthinking keeping her awake. In less than 18 hours she has to present the Pulitzer to her fiancee and she doesn't have a speech prepared yet. She met with Kelly the day before and asked her for help, she has never been good with words, that's Kara's strength, she really wanted this speech to be special, not every day a journalist wins a Pulitzer and she knows how important this is for Kara, so she doesn't want to mess it up. So, there was her sitting against the headboard of their bed with her laptop on his lap careful not to crush Kara's arm in the process, it's not like the blonde will be hurt but she will be awake. 

Lena has been staring at the screen showing a blank document where her speech should be written already. She was about to give up and improvise that night but Kara slid out her arm and turned over until she was on her back on the bed and Lena could admire her spouse-to-be breasts, round and proportioned to her body, not big but not small either, her aureola pink as her lips and perky nipples as a cold breeze washed her over. Chest rising and falling along with her breathing, the skin in the middle beating as her heart pumped blood through the Kryptonian's body. Her skin looked soft and white as the light coming through the window illuminated her, her neck looking inviting at Lena, deliciously sculpted by Rao, then Kara did something Lena wasn't expecting. 

"Lena," Kara called for her in her sleep. 

"Yes?" Lena replied tentatively, not knowing if she was really awake. 

"I love you," she whispered and turned to lay on her side as one of her hands found Lena's.

Lena's eyes filled with tears. "I love you too," she murmured before closing her computer and leaving it on her nightstand. Lena laid down on her side in front of Kara, she hesitated a bit before reaching out with her free hand to remove some strands of golden hair away from her beautiful fiancee's face. "You're so damn beautiful," Lena whispered. "And crazy, but your crazy is beautiful to me," Lena continued before leaning into her to kiss the corner of her mouth as she snuggled closer to her body in search of warmth.

* * *

"The world is full of liars," Lena started not setting her eyes on anyone in particular. "People who hide things from us, people who manipulate and control us, I should have known as one of the best liars is a member of my own family," Kara eyes filled with pain, remembering that her fiancee was not exactly happy when she found out about the article that won Kara the Pulitzer. "but in my life, there was always someone who reminded me that truth is the best way, and she is the person we are here tonight to celebrate. Kara Danvers" applause filled the room as Kara and Lena locked eyes. "Truth isn't easy, and certainly not for the faint heart, but it's something that Kara, as a journalist, has pursued relentlessly every day, and because she is so good at it," the best at it, Lena thought. "She makes it look easy, and we sometimes forget that she is just like us," Lena took a deep breath. "She is just like us," Lena repeated. "She can't start her day without a cup of coffee, she can't go to sleep without a glass of wine. She takes forever to get ready and so she is never really on time. She drives me wild at times, especially with that 'come and get me' look in her eyes, " people laughed at Lena's comment. "Her dance moves are way out this decade. She makes plans for the weekend, can't wait to go out, 'till she changes her mind and says 'Let's stay on the couch and watch TV' and she falls asleep in the middle," Lena smiled sweetly at her beautiful girlfriend. "We often forget that forging a path to the truth isn't a piece of cake, more like climbing a mountain; arduous and painful at times, and just like us Kara can sometimes slip, but she always gets back up; pulls through the end and we are always better for her efforts, so thank you, Kara, for reminding us that the truth is important, even when it's not always easy to accept," applause filled the room again as Kara made her way to the podium were Lena was standing, waiting for her with open arms. "Congratulations, my lo-" Lena's words were interrupted by Kara's lips on her, cheers and whistles were heard in the background but all Lena and Kara could hear were their racing hearts banging against their ribcages. 

"I love you so much, Lee," Kara whispered before pecking her lips one more time and pull away. As Kara was about to take her prize the room darkened dramatically and in less than a second Lena was embraced by Kara's arms protectively around her. "Midnight is here, I need to take you to a safer place," Kara said and in a blink of an eye they were backstage, Kara superhearing what was happening outside. 

"I guess that's your cue, Supergirl," Lena smirked and Kara mirrored the expression. 

"Finally I'll get to use the new suit you and Brainy created," Kara squealed happily as she took off her glasses. The fabric of the super-suit started materializing over her body, tickling the sensitive parts of Kara's body. "Pants?!" She bounced closer to Lena happy to see her suit now has pants instead of a skirt which is something that Kara's always wanted. "I love you so much!" Kara said once again kissing her fiancee's lips. 

"I love you too, baby, now go, they need you," Lena smiled. "Please be careful and I'll see you at home," Lena kissed her once more before the swish of the wind ripple through her clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos, comments, feedback either in the comment section or through my social media accounts:
> 
> Tumblr and Instagram: @unicxrnby89  
Twitter: @unicxrnby98


	6. Danvers sisters appreciation chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly and Lena are having a good time taking care of their girlfriends and going all the way down memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the chapter I've been asked about, Kelly and Lena bonding and talking about their girlfriends, I hope you all like it.

Kelly was enjoying a cup of coffee while sitting on the kitchen counter when Kara walked out of the bedroom, her head hanging low as she tightened her blanket around her and started walking to the floor-ceiling window to soak in the sunlight. 

"She looks like a cat," Kelly commented over her cup of coffee and I turned to look at Kara over my shoulder as I added honey to my tea. I turned to look at Kelly with an eyebrow raised at her in confusion. " I used to have a cat that loved to be under the sun, he loved to move as the sun moved inside the house, like a solar clock, just like Kara does, I know she does it to recover her powers, but she reminds me to a cat," She elaborated her comment and I couldn't help but chuckled because it was true, she does act like a cat sometimes, especially when she is so content and comfy that I can swear I have heard her purr. 

"I guess you're right," I said leaning against the counter where Kelly was still sitting with her socked feet bouncing back and forth. Kara was beautiful to watch when she was like this, no makeup, hair tied up in a low bun with few strands of golden hair falling around her face, making her look younger, relaxed. "They both look like cats actually," I commented, and she looked at me prompting me to elaborate. "Well, Kara is more like a dog, always bouncing around, shooting you megawatt smiles that always make you smile, contagious energy and happiness everywhere. Alex, on the contrary, is more selective about her smiles and her affection, more like a cat, she chooses who, when and how she wants to be showed that she is loved. And despite their differences, the fights," I said remembering the last fight between Kara and Alex. 

_ "You cheated!" Kara yelled at her sister as she was trying to catch her breath.  _

_ "You were going to use your super speed, that's cheating!" Alex defended herself. "Besides, it's not my fault you can keep up with me," Alex smirked shoving a mini donut in her mouth.  _

_ "You need to warn me that you're going to turn on the red sun lamps, that was very low of you, and of course I can keep up with you, rematch?" Kara challenged.  _

_ "Dare you to the pool," We heard Alex say before they both started running toward the pool; their shirts were gone uncovering their abs and their broad shoulders, Alex was more muscular than Kara on her shoulders but Kara's abs were remarkable, they were wearing bikini bras under their shirts, leaving them only wearing that and a pair of black tongs matching the upper part of their suits, that didn't leave anything to the imagination. Kelly gasped in horror as Alex slipped at the border and fell on the water rather hard. Moments later Kara also fell on the water but more gracefully and Kelly and I were biting our nails waiting for our girlfriends to come out, I knew Kara was going to be able to last longer than Alex but I couldn't help but worry. After a few moments of expectations they both jumped up, and they started laughing as our mouth fell open in surprise and relief. Their laughter died when they turned to see us staring at them with a deep shade of red covering our cheeks.  _

_ "What?" They both asked at the same time their eyes follow the sight line of our eyes and noticed that the upper parts of their bikinis have fallen off. "Shit-"Alex muttered looking for her clothes to put them on again while Kara took her time to do it not even a bit ashamed of her nakedness, she was smirking at me knowing very well that I was aroused but I will have to wait until tonight. _

_ "I guess we can say that even when I slip I can win," She smirked at Kara as she let Kelly help her with the knots of her bikini.  _

_ "Whatever you say, Alex," She muttered pulling me closer by her hand on my hips. Her lips dropped to my shoulder and made her way through my neck and ear. "Did you enjoy seeing me like that?" She hummed against my skin and a shiver ran through my spine. The moment was ruined when a hand slapped Kara's back. "Alex!" Kara whined at her sister. "What's the matter with you?"  _

_ "I'm hungry, let's eat," Alex said as Kelly giggled and shot us an apologetic look for Alex's interruption.  _

_ "Asshole," Kara muttered with a frown. _

"... They are always there for each other," I said just as Alex came out of the bedroom wearing pajamas and a blanket around her just like Kara, her hair not long enough to be tied in bun but it was messy around her head, she was not wearing makeup either, Kara's pajamas lose around Alex's slender body. Alex's eyes were closed, trusting her memory and her instincts to find her sister who was still sitting on the floor in front of the window. Once she found her sister, she sat down in silence and drew Kara closer to her, wrapping her arms around her allowing Kara's head to rest on her chest. 

"I've never seen a..." Kelly started to wonder when I interrupted her. 

"A Kryptonian being sick?" I completed the sentence for her.

"No, a Danvers sister sick, let alone two at the same time, they are always healthy and active, full of life, unlike us..." She continued and I nodded in agreement. 

_ "Girls! We are here," Kara's voice woke me up from my slumber. I opened my eyes and close them again when the sunlight blinded me. "Lena, Kelly, wake up," she shook us both, and we groaned in pain as the position in which we had fallen asleep was not the best.  _

_ "Where's Alex?" Kelly asked stretching her arms above her head.  _

_ "I'm here!" Alex said cheerfully from the back of the car where she was taking out our bags. "Come on, sleepy heads, we need to take this to the cabin if we want to go hiking today," She smiled at us.  _

_ "Where do they get so much energy?" Kelly wondered in a whisper.  _

_ "Can't we have breakfast first?" I asked jumping out of the car and pulling my arms around Kara's waist.  _

_ "I brought cereal bars," Alex shrugged.  _

_ "I think Lena meant real breakfast, honey," Kelly chuckled as her girlfriend rolled her eyes playfully.  _

_ "Fine, let's take these to the cabin, and we will go to the cafeteria in town." Alex agreed.  _

_ We all took our bags to the cabin, and then we walked to the nearest town to have breakfast. Kara and Alex almost running to get there as soon as possible, while Kelly and I took the time to admire the view Corsica offered us that morning. _

_ "What can I serve you today?" the waitress asked with a strong French accent, taking out her notepad to write.  _

_ "A jar of coffee," Kelly and I spoke at the same time with the same exasperation to which Kara and Alex laughed.  _

_ "Isn't it too much coffee?" Alex asked softly.  _

_ "It's 5 am, I've been up since 2 am and I haven't had coffee, so no, is not too much coffee," Kelly said with a soft growl.  _

_ "What she said," I said to Kara pointing at Kelly with my finger, Kara chuckled and leaned in to kiss the tip of my nose.  _

_ "I already thought about it and brought you coffee, " she said taking out a thermos for me. I didn't think twice before drinking from the thermos, it was my favorite coffee. "Two American breakfast for us with orange juice, please," Kara ordered for me knowing that I didn't need more coffee.  _

_ "Eh bien, apportez un pot de café pour elle, une tartine pour moi, un café créme et des crêpes au beurre," Alex ordered with a beautiful French accent. Kelly's eyes widened in surprise as the Danvers sisters started speaking in a perfect french about the food and the hiking plans.  _

_ "Surprised?" I asked tapping Kelly's chin, and she closed her gaping mouth.  _

_ "Very, when they say we were coming to France I didn't expect them to speak French, I thought you were the one who would be serving as translator," She smiled softly at me.  _

_ "They speak French a lot better than me, I'm better with strong languages rather than romantic ones," I replied sipping from my coffee. Kara is indeed the best.  _

_ "But you understand, right? What did Alex say?" She asked curiously.  _

_ "Well, she asked for a jar of coffee and pancakes with butter for you, for herself, she ordered coffee with milk and french toasts," I translated to her, and she gasped in surprised leaning into Alex to kiss her cheek effectively interrupting the chit-chat she was having with Kara.  _

_ "What was that for?" She asked blushing furiously.  _

_ "I just love you so much," Kelly smiled and Alex kissed her showing her how much she loves her too.  _

"Do you have plans for today?" I asked Kelly after a while. She turned to look at me and shook her head. "What about we have a movie day with our girls? They are always taking care of us, what if we returned the favor?" I offered to Kelly and her smile grew wider.

"I'd love that," She jumped down the counter and washed her coffee cup. 

"Girls?" I called them stepping into the living room, they both turned to look at me with tired eyes but with a smile nonetheless. "We were thinking about having a movie day, are you up for it? We can use the cinema room," I offered knowing how much Kara loves that room, especially for Disney movies. 

"Yes!" They both said with their voices hoarse from the cold they were having. They stood up and Kara walked up to me hugging me by my waist, her head on my shoulder as her weight fell on me. 

"Baby, you're heavy," I said trying to stay on my feet. She laughed and pulled away. 

"Are you calling me fat?" She said feigning offense like the first time she got sick. 

"Drama queen," I rolled my eyes playfully as we started walking towards the cinema room to cuddle with our girlfriends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos, comments, feedback either in the comment section or through my social media accounts:
> 
> Tumblr and Instagram: @unicxrnby89  
Twitter: @unicxrnby98


	7. Human for a day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara solar flared for the first time, unlike when she lost her powers back in college, this time she felt useless because the city was in crisis, her girlfriend in danger, and she was without powers to take care of the ones she loves the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I took too long to upload this, I have had this saved for about a month now and until today I was able to edit it. I'll try to update sooner and I hope you enjoy this.

All Lena Luthor could think of at that moment was to run, get home as soon as possible, which she did. She left the DEO faster than a human could. Alex was worried about her sister that's why she called for back up because she knows that the only other person her sister listens to is Lena.

Every muscle in Lena's body was burning, aching, begging her to stop running, to take a break, but Lena couldn't stop, she needed to get home. 

Kara and Lena have been together since college and although Kara knows Lena is an amazing and powerful businesswoman that often goes away on business trips, she still can't wrap her head around the idea of sleeping in a bed without Lena and even though she can always fly to Metropolis where Lena was supposed to be, National City has been under constant attack, though, the DEO is freaking out thanks to General Lane and his android experiment which Kara in a rage attack activated his survival mode and had been lost for a week until they set a bait which Red Tornado and his creator bit. There was a fight between Red Tornado and Kara, Alex and the techy guy that created it but Kara couldn't remember his name. During this fight Kara took everything in her to beat the robot, she took all her anger, frustration and sadness and channelized it into her heat vision, effectively destroying the government android at the cost of her powers. Kara knew for the first time what solar flare was, and with a little bit of help from her mother Alura hologram she understood that she wasn't indestructible, she can be as any human, vulnerable. Kara was tired, hopeless and beaten but she wasn't ready to give up just yet. 

"Kara?" Lena asked entering her silent apartment. "Baby?" She asked again giving some tentative steps inside, she left her luggage on the entrance, her purse, and keys on the table, her phone in her hand ready to be used in case Lena needed to call Alex. As she was getting closer to their room she heard the shower running, she walked straight to the bathroom opening the door slowly only to find her girlfriend, naked, sitting at the edge of the tub, her head hanging low as her shoulders moved along with her ragged breathing. "Kara, what are you doing out of bed?" Lena asked getting closer to the Kryptonian and the blonde raised her head to look at Lena; Alex warned her about this, she said she looked bad but Lena didn't expect this, the brunette was horrified by the state in which her girlfriend was. Red and puffy eyes, irritated nose, bags under her eyes, her hair had lost her natural glow, cheeks hollowed like she hasn't eaten in weeks and knowing what the blonde has been through this past week, Lena can assure she hasn't.

"I-I have to get to work, Cat is going to kill me if I get there late," she whispered trying to stand up, her legs and arms shaking violently as she tried to gather strength, but failing miserably and falling in Lena's arms. 

"You're calling in sick," Lena ordered as she reached for a robe to put around Kara's body. "You're not going to Catco until you're better," Lena continued helping her stubborn lover to the bed. 

"I-I can't, I need to go," She protested but had not strength in herself to pull away from Lena. 

"No you don't, you're sick and you're not going until you're better," Lena said firmly knowing that Kara will protest nonstop against her orders. "How long have you been like this?" She asked Kara, who huffed in frustration and exhaustion. 

"I need to get Cat a coffee, I need to call her in for meetings and I'm needed at the DEO, I need to go, Lena, are you helping me or not?" She snapped with the last of her strength. 

"Don't you understand that you're not going to help in this state?" Lena snapped back trying to help the tired blonde to lay down, unsuccessfully. "Kara!" Lena said exasperated.

"If you don't want to help me that's fine, I don't need your help, anyways," Kara opened her eyes and looked at Lena with firmness in her eyes, Lena sighed defeated. "Fine," She let go Kara's shoulders and stood up in front of her. "But I'll go with you, after all, you will need someone to take your stubborn asss back here when Cat sends you home," She took a deep breath to calm herself down. 

She  _ kindly _ helped Kara to the shower and then to get dressed, her usual outfit, black pants, red cardigan, red polish shoes, her hair tied in a bun making her look almost presentable. Lena also got a shower and dressed in a not very usual outfit for her. As she was not going to work and was pretty sure that Cat was going to send her girlfriend home, she wore black joggers, a white T-shirt, and a pair of sneakers, her hair tied in a high ponytail and a very light makeup. 

"It's  _ incredible _ that you still manage to look elegant out of your pencil skirts and three-piece suits," Kara commented when Lena stepped out of the closet. 

"What's incredible is your stubbornness," Lena crossed her arms over her chest as her mouth became a thin line. 

Kara sighed not having the will to continue arguing with her girlfriend. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just need to, I can't be here doing nothing," Kara continued finding the hem of her cardigan the most interesting thing in the world. 

"We can do a lot of things here, you know that," Lena accused. "That didn't come out well, but you get it," 

"Not the same," Kara took a deep breath. "If I can't protect people, then I'm not Supergirl, Kara Danvers is the only thing I have right now," Kara explained feeling the back of her eyes prickle. 

"Babe, you're more than Kara Danvers and Supergirl, and you know that but I have a feeling that nothing I can tell you will convince you to stay here, just remember that I love you, Kara Zor-El, you're an amazing woman, with or without powers," Lena said stepping closer and cupping Kara's cheek as she lifted her head to make the blue eyes meet her own. 

Lena's eyes were so full of love despite being mad and Kara considered, she considered staying and call in sick, but wasn't ready to give up, so she shook her head, regretting it immediately. 

"Let's go," she closed her eyes and stood up away from Lena, who sighed in resignation again to then followed her girlfriend out. 

* * *

"Kara? What's uh- happening?" Winn asked as Kara stepped out of the elevator sneezing. "Lena? What's going on?" He asked addressing Lena with a worried expression.

"After the DEO dismissed me yesterday, a 10-year-old with a running nose sneezed near me," Kara explained as the matter was not important. 

"Okay, you're late, Lena is here wearing a not-formal outfit, looking great by the way," He smiled at Lena. "and you have a cold," Winn recounted the facts trying to understand how Supergirl could have a cold. 

Kara proceed to explain to him what solar flare was and how did it happened as they continue walking to Kara's desk, Lena stopped listening as she tried to calm her concerns about Kara's physical and mental health. 

Kara sneezed just a second before Cat's elevator dinged announcing the powerful woman. "Did someone just sneezed?" Cat said stepping out of the elevator and fixating her eyes on every person on the floor, effectively creating a tense environment; everyone held their breath as they remain in silence, expectantly. "Who did that? Who among you sprayed my office with a million microscopic killers? I can already feel my throat closing up..." Until another sneezed broke the tense veil. Cat's head snapped to the source of the sound and looked at Kara in utter shock. "Ke-rah, you never get sick, that's the best part about you," Cat said with disgust and disappointment towards the bubbly blonde. 

"That's the best part about me?" Kara whispered seriously hurt by the words of her hero. Kara's hand shook almost letting Cat's coffee fell to the floor. Kara tried to approach Cat and she took a step back making it clear that she didn't want the blonde near her. 

"If you don't mind, Cat," Lena stepped forward saving her girlfriend from getting even more hurt and humiliated for getting sick. " I'll take Kara home, she just got worse in our way here, we didn't expect her to be like this," Lena said putting her hands around Kara's waist drawing her close. 

"Please do, Lena," the woman looked utterly relieved when Lena stepped in. "Take as long as you need, Ke-rah," Cat whispered to the blonde with sincerity and empathy in her words, after all, Cat knew how difficult it was for Kara to be sick and to be constantly attacked by Cat's sarcasm; she appreciated that the blonde was still working for her, but she couldn't let her reputation of a coldhearted ass bitch flicker in front of the rest of the employees. 

Kara sighed defeated and let Lena took her out of the building after Winn shot her an empathetic smile. Lena started calling her driver when Kara started walking outside the building with a blank expression. 

"Kara?!" Lena called after her but the blonde continued walking not addressing her girlfriend at all. 

"What?!" Kara turned around facing her girlfriend. "Are you gonna say 'I told you so' because if so, I don't want to hear it," She turned around to keep walking. 

"Kara, wait!" Lena ran after her trying to catch up with her but for a Kryptonian that just lost her powers, Kara Danvers was fast. Just when Lena was about to get her, a tremor shook the ground beneath them and Lena had to brace herself on a near tree, the ground shook violently and Lena saw the blonde fall to the ground on her right arm, she instantly clutched her arm with her free hand, groaning in pain; was this what humans feel? Growing pain and helplessness? "Kar, baby, are you okay?" Lena asked as she kneeled next to Kara, helping her into a sitting position. 

"It hurts, it fucking hurts" Kara muttered trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come down her cheeks. Lena examined Kara's arm and it was starting to get swollen and red. 

"It might be broken, I need to take you to the DEO," Lena whispered as she helped her on her feet. A troop of paramedics, that have been around due to the mini-earthquakes that have been terrorizing National City this morning, approached them and determine that her arm was indeed broken, they gave her a sling and asked her to visit a hospital as soon as possible, to which kara groaned and Lena nodded again calling the car to pick them up. Kara sat down on a bench near them and started sulking. 

"This is stupid, I should be out there helping everyone not here getting myself broken," She groaned with anger. 

"Please stop that," Lena begged and Kara almost felt guilty for sulking. " I know this is new and scary for you, I'm scared too, but you're the most strong woman I've ever met, you've overcome worst than this and I know you'll prevail, Kar, and I'm here to help you, to stand with you on this difficult time okay?" Lena said with so much passion in her voice that Kara wouldn't dare to contradict her. "Do you want a cig?" Smoking is a habit that both have quit, or at least they stop doing it so much, but Lena and Kara needed one these days, so Kara nodded without meeting her girlfriend's eyes to which Lena leaned in and kiss her temple and left her there to cross the street and buy a pack of cigarettes in the grocery store. 

_Kara_

My bones were aching letting me know that they were more than I expected, do Kryptonians have more bones than a human? I was aching in places I didn't know I could ache, I thought as the cold rain started falling over National City. I put on the sweatshirt Lena gave me earlier and I started walking to the grocery store across the street where Lena disappeared just a moment ago. 

My pace was slow under the heavy rain was pouring over National City, my pants and sweatshirt dripping wet over the supergirl suit - why I even bother in wearing it?- as I was about to enter the shop. 

What happened next was so fast that my brain took a long moment to register that a suspicious-looking guy has entered the shop almost knocking me to the floor. From outside I saw him pulling out a gun and pointing it a everyone in the shop, including Lena. My eyes went wide and I felt fear as this same feeling filled Lena's eyes. 

Stubborn as always I ran to the alley next to the shop and got my clothes off before stepping into the shop. "Please don't do this," I begged behind him and he and everyone turned around to see me, relief but still scared, both Lena and the thief with fear in their eyes but for different reasons. He pointed his gun at me with nervousness and a shaking hand and Lena whimpered in fear behind him. 

"Don't come any closer," He warned with his voice quivering. 

"You know those are not gonna work on me," I lied to him hiding my broken arm behind me as the pain started to shoot through it making it tremble. "Please, I know you're scared, but you don't want to hurt these people," I said shooting a glance to Lena before looking at him in the eye. "I know the situation we are facing is scary but we are in this together, don't you see?" I asked him and I saw his tearful eyes hesitate. "There are a thousand ways I can stop you but... I don't think it's necessary," I said lifting my hand in front of me with my palm open to him, just below the burning cannon of the gun. "This is not you," I continued getting closer to him. "This is not any of us, I believe that we are better than this," I said and I saw his eyes starting to tear up. "You can choose who you want to be and I think you're going to choose to be a better person..." He started to lay his hand with the gun on mine. 

A flash of light blinded us momentarily and the thief yelped, shooting his gun involuntarily, my not so Kryptonian reflexes manage to change the direction of the bullet hitting my shoulder instead of my chest; a burning sensation traveled through my arm to the rest of my body almost making me bend over in pain, I bit my lower lip effectively keeping me from screaming in pain as I quickly put my cape over my shoulder to hide the bleeding wound. 

"I-I'm sorry, Supergirl," The guy stammered as he realized that the bullet hit me.

"It's okay, buddy, just give me the gun, I won't call the police today, but you better start making changes in your life," I smiled widely and he tried to mirror my expression as he laid the gun in my hand. He apologized to everyone in the store and left. I sighed and shot a glance at Lena who was terrified and worried. 

"Thank you so much, Supergirl," Said the guy behind the counter as relief was evident in his face. 

"Anytime," I smiled one last time before exiting the store, a pair of footsteps followed me outside and into the empty alley, I waited until we were a bit far from the store to turn around and face the one person who would have dared to follow me after what happened. "Why the fuck did you do that?" I whisper-yelled at the person in front of me. "Why would you do something that stupid, James? You could have gotten me killed!" I emphasized my point uncovering the wound that was staining my suit Scarlett red. "Worse, you could have gotten someone else hurt or dead," I threw my arms around me in frustration and at the same time causing me great pain in my shoulder. 

He sighed. " I'm sorry, I forgot to turn off the camera flash, but..." He smiled. "I got a great picture, I could win another Pulitzer with this," His smile grew wider as he showed me the photo and I couldn't help but want to punch him so hard. 

I sighed and started to get a dress with the clothes I had left in the alley. "I wish I could sue you," I muttered as I put on the sweatshirt. 

"Well, that would be impossible, first because that means that you would have to reveal your identity to the world and Supergirl is a public figure, on top of that, you don't have enough money to sue me," He shrugged smugly.

"You shouldn't be underestimating her, Mr. Olsen," Lena said walking into the alley behind him. 

"Ms. Luthor, fancy seeing you here," He replied sarcastically, eyes watching her warily as she walked to stand next to me. " I didn't know you were so stupid, so naive to be in the company of a Luthor, Kara," He turned to look at me with surprise in his voice. 

"This is none of your business, James" I tried so hard to remain calm. 

He clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Clark didn't teach you anything? The Luthor name means danger,  _ Peligro _ , she is hot, I have to admit that but she is still a fucking-" and I couldn't let him talk shit like that, so my sore hand hit his jaw. 

"Don't ever talk like that about my girlfriend," I said through greeted teeth mostly at the pain that shot through my arm but also at the rage I felt. Lena reached out for me and pulled me away from him. 

"Let's go, babe, he ain't worth it" She whispered to me and I nodded trying to calm down. I nodded and followed her outside the alley and into the car that was waiting for us. 

"You were so brave back there," She muttered taking my good hand in hers as the car started driving towards our apartment where Alex was meeting us to heal my wounds.

I leaned forward resting my good arm on my knee as the other one was tucked in my lap. I rubbed my face with my good hand and couldn't help but sob finally overwhelmed by my feelings. 

"That was the scariest I've been, I thought he was going to shoot you, I don't know what would I have done if you would have gotten hurt because of me, because I wasn't able to protect you..." I cried even harder when her hand started rubbing my back comfortingly. 

"I thought I was going to lose you too when Alex called telling me what happened, I feared the worst," Lena confessed. If this is how she feels, I don't want her to feel like that again. 

"I'm sorry, truly sorry," I cried sincerely. "I promise I'll be careful, I don't want you to feel like that again," I said taking off my hand from hers to put on the sling again. 

"You won't, you will risk your life like this or worse, again," She spoke softly with a hint of resignation in her voice. 

"No, I-I-" I tried but she interrupted me. 

"Shh, let me finish," She said and I closed my mouth. "I know you will get hurt again, I know that I will feel worried about you as I know that if I were to be in danger and you will do whatever it's in your hands to prevent anything from happening to me, even if that risks your own life. What you did today taught me that you don't only risk your life for me but for this city, this world that hasn't done anything but exists... " She parked in our building parking lot and turned off the engine. "So, I understand, your heart is pure gold... I love you, Kara Zor-El," She said leaning into me to kiss my trembling lips with passion and pure love irradiating from her lips. 

Her lips were soft as always, sending chills through my spine and butterflies on my stomach, my head all over cloud nine but it didn't last long as I started coughing and Lena had to pull away from me as she helped me patting my back.

"Let's go home, babe," She said kissing the tip of my nose as we arrived at our apartment building and helping me out the car. "What do you want for dinner?" She asked me as she opened the door of our apartment. 

"I don't know, babe," I muttered as she made her way to the kitchen and I let myself fall face down on the couch, careful not to stain the fabric of the couch with my blood. 

"What about some soup?" She asked from the kitchen where she was ruffling through the cabinets taking out pans and plates. 

"Mhm," I hummed barely able to keep my eyes open. I sensed her moving closer to me and I tried to move to let her know I was awake but my body was exhausted. 

"Babe?" I felt her hand caress my hair and then my cheek in a tender gesture. "You should go to bed while we wait for Alex, I'll turn on the sun lamps for you," She offered and sounded so,  _ so _ _ good.  _

"'Mkay," I mumbled but did not attempt to move, she chuckled.

"Babe, I can't carry you," she laughed lovingly. 

"Why?" I whined. 

"You're too heavy," She said with as-a-matter-of-fact tone. 

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked feigning offense and I turned around wrapping her in my arms. She laughed and my heart swelled with love, pure love, her laughter was the most magical sound I've ever heard, effectively calming me, making me happy.


	8. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wants attention, and she wants it now. Lena isn't giving it to her but Kara knows how to gets it. They go on date that ends up pretty well... sort of. It is good until she arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chamber of smut has been open, those sensitive to this beware. 
> 
> This chapter is mostly smut, like a lot of it and I really hope you like it... no, scratch that, I hope it's that good that you have to stop reading to touch yourself like I've been when writing it... I'll read your comments. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I removed chapter 7-8 because it wasn't going as expected, and I also edited this one for it to flow with the rest I have in mind.

I realized that I've lost track of time when the sound of keys jingling and turning the lock broke my concentration. The sound of Kara's voice made my eyes travel to the digital clock in the corner of my screen and I realized I have spent more than time working on this contract that what I had expected. 

"Hello, buddy, how are you?" She cooed at our puppy -Krypto- who barked happily in response. "Are you hungry? Yes? Well, let's go, I'll give you some crackers, but don't tell your mommy, okay?" She said stepping into the apartment unaware of my presence until I cleared my throat. "Lena?" Kara turned to look at me with widened eyes. "Wha- I wasn't... why are you home early?" she asked finally and I raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Stopping you from spoiling our dog, apparently, " I said with a playful smile.

"Oh fine, I won't give him crackers, " She said letting him on the floor and walking over me by the back of the couch in which I was sitting on, a pout on her lips,  _ her beautiful lips _ . 

"I'm happy to you're home already," She said hugging me from behind and placing a kiss on my cheek before resting her chin on my-now that I realized- tense shoulder. "I thought I was supposed to pick you up at the airport in 2 hours," she tacitly asked what I was doing home early, while her hands were massaging my shoulders and neck, to which I moaned softly before answering.

"I took an early flight to surprise you but I got caught up in this contract. I was going to pick you up at Catco to go out on a mini-date, but then, as you may see, I forgot to make the reservation and I forgot to go to Catco, I'm sorry," I explained her and she kissed my cheek once more, giving one last squeeze on my shoulders and pulled away to start walking towards our bedroom. 

"It's okay, we can always go to Beijing, after all, we've not been there in a while," She said as she started undressing and I threw my head back to be able to see her and I saw her taking off her pants and blouse until she was only wearing underwear.

"That ass, though," I muttered biting my lower lip. 

"Perv," she called at me and I laughed. Why do I always forget her superhearing?

"I have to finish this contract, I don't know how much time it would take me," I told her as I forced myself to turn my head back to the front where my work was almost forgotten.

"We can always call for a delivery," she said coming back from the room and into the kitchen opening the fridge. "Or I can cook us dinner," She offered and that sounded amazing. "I haven't forgotten any important date so we don't really have to go out,"

"Is there food in the fridge?" I asked not remembering the last time I went to the grocery store. 

"Yes, I went to the grocery store last night, so there's plenty of food," She said a little bit distant as I imagined her head was inside the fridge looking for something to bite in the meantime, that insatiable Kryptonian appetite.

When I didn't reply because I was again focused on what I was writing, she closed the fridge door and came to me with half a sandwich in her hand. 

She smiled at me, sat down on my side, and laid down her head on my shoulder as crumbs of bread fell on my wrist/ 

"You have a legal team to work on your contracts, yet here you are working on one," She mumbled leaving a kiss on my bare shoulder. 

"This contract is important and I want everything to be done correctly," I replied to her even though she was not waiting for a response. 

"Well, I guess I can cook something for us tonight, what do you think about mac and cheese?" She asked grabbing the remote control to turn on the tv and change the channels until she found some cartoons. 

"Oh, come here," I cooed at her as I drew her close enough for me to lean in and kiss her pouting lips. "We will have that date today, we are going out and you will have all the food you want, okay?" I offered her and she seemed thoughtful. 

"All the food I want?" she asked tentatively. 

"All the food you want and they can prepare without going bankrupt," I confirmed and she smiled against my lips. 

"Fine, then hurry, I'm already tasting those popstickers," She said laying down on the couch and putting on of her leg over my lap just beneath the sliding table where the laptop was on, her other leg fell to the floor as she continued watching tv. 

Kara's focus was soon lost, cartoons in the tv no longer calling her attention making her change from the normal tv to Netflix in a few buttons pressed. I didn't notice that she was barely wearing clothes until other cartoons were playing in the background and her hands rested on her bare midsection, she wearing an MU crop top, leaving her amazing abs on sight and those tight and small white cotton panties barely covering her deliciously pink pussy made me think she was trying to distract me from my work. 

I cleared my throat as I turned again to the contract determined to continue working so I could finish quickly. A movement caught my eye effectively distracting me, Kara mindlessly playing with the hem of her panties, her eyes were barely opened, fixated on the tv screen and her hand acting by itself. 

I shook my head and turned to look at my laptop again forcing myself to get this done,  _ as soon as possible _ , only to be distracted again when a soft moan escaped from Kara's lips and reached my ears.

I turned my head to her and I noticed her hand was inside her panties, fingers dancing over her clit under the fabric.  _ She was touching herself, with me right beside her. _

"Sorry, I'll be quiet," she promised innocently like not knowing that touching herself beside me was not distracting enough. I gave her a small smile before trying to refocus on the contract, deep inside me, knowing that I wasn't going to be writing anything, at least anything coherent. 

The next time she moaned softly I didn't look at her but I felt moisture started to pool between my legs. 

Kara is the kind of person that you get fooled by when you first meet her. Kara is sweet, kind, and polite but she can also be very playful and naughty when she wants to. In the early years of our relationship when I started taking care of Luthor Corp, we explored something new and found that we were both into watching the other masturbating, Kara had greatly enjoyed putting on a show for me when I was the busiest and I always fell for her when she does that, today's was not the exception.

My peripherical vision allowed me to see Kara's fingers sliding down in between her wet labia, so easily because she was dripping wet, I could hear the slicking sound of her fingers going in and out, the only thing preventing me from seeing further was the damn white cotton fabric that was getting stained by her delicious juices. Kara moaned quietly once again as her fingers pinched one of her hard nipples, the other one was barely visible against the gray fabric of her shirt looking for a release,  _ friction _ ,  _ I wanted to bit it so hard _ , especially knowing that my girlfriend will love it.

I squeezed my tights hard to give my clit a little bit of relief only getting the sentiment of wanting more. My lips were trapped between my teeth as I started to delete the nonsense sentence I just wrote in the contract due to the distraction. I started to write it again to be interrupted again by a loud moan from Kara followed by the feeling of her toes curl around the hem of my shirt;  _ she was close _ , I can tell. She groaned lowly when her fingers found that sweet spot of her, her nipples were forgotten as her hand shot to the back of the couch to have something to grab as she pushed herself closer to the edge of an amazing orgasm. 

"Yes..." She gasped and shuddered as she continued hitting, caressing, her g-spot. I'm sure if I had super strength I would have broken my sliding table -and probably other things- already from how hard I was gripping the border.

"Fuck this," I said already giving up the last of my self-control. 

I growled pushing away the sliding table and moving my body over hers, my lips devoured hers and my hands were on her hips ripping away her panties, throwing them across the room. I lower one of my hands and my fingers joined hers inside her hot wet pussy. 

Her hand grabbing the back of the couch shot to my bicep to squeeze it as she was getting closer and  _ closer _ ; she removed her hand from her vagina and pushed her fingers through my lips, hot and wet fingertips against my tongue,  _ she tastes like heaven _ . I licked thoughtfully until her juices were replaced by my saliva. Faster than my arousal clouded mind could register her hand sneaked in her way into my shorts and panties. Her fingertips pressed softly but firm against my clit sending shivers to my spine.

"Lee... fuck... I'm- I'm cumming," she breathed and closed her eyes with force, preparing herself for the shocking orgasm she was about to feel. 

"Come... come with me, pretty," I breathed against her lips. 

Like a wave that orgasm washed over us, every nerve-end tingling, limbs heavy, numb; mouths singing with moans, lips brushing against each other. Curses were released in different languages.

Our breathing was ragged, our chests crashing against each other's every time we gasped for air to fill our lungs again, nipples sensitive against the fabric our shirts. 

I slowly took out my fingers and she did the same, one of her hands went to the back of my neck to start tracing invisible patterns, her lips were on my temple spreading small kisses and I started to feel my body heavy with exhaustion.

"Baby?" I heard her call me and I opened my eyes not aware of the time when I closed them. "Hello gorgeous, you look stunning," she smiled widely and I realized that we were no longer on the couch, we were in our bedroom, in our bed. I turned to look through the window and the sun was setting behind the skyscrapers of National City. 

"I love you so much, Kara Danvers," I hummed happily as she dragged me closer to her until I was resting my head on her chest. We have been engaged for a few months now but until that moment the fact started to sink in, I was getting married to Kara Danvers.

"I love you more, Lena Luthor," she whispered. 

Horizontal bar

"What do you think about going dancing after dinner?" Kara asked from the desk where she was doing her makeup as we were getting ready for our date. Turns out that I was able to get a table at Kara's favorite fancy restaurant:  _ Le Vine Rouge. _

"Uh," I hesitated from my desk on the opposite side of the room where I was doing my makeup too, I'm not so good at dancing so I'm not always keen to do it, but after seeing Kara's eyes full of expectation I couldn't say no. "Sure, I'm just going to change into something more suitable for dancing," I said disappearing in the closet room, returning my long black dress to the hanger and taking out a pair of very elegant palazzo pants, and a lace bodysuit with flower patterns out of the drawer. 

"You look amazing!" Kara said cheerfully when I stepped out of the closet room, fully dressed.

"So do you, love," I smiled sweetly at her as she approached me. 

She huffed. "I'm not even dressed, Lena," she said with a small smile passing by my side, I raised my hand and grabbed her by her wrist, wrapping my slender fingers around it. She stopped beside me, stepped back a little, and looked at me with a frown of confusion in her face. I raised my eyes to look at hers as my fingers met hers. 

"You're gorgeous," I said firmly at her and she looked down trying to hide the shade of red that was spreading through her cheeks. Love was all I could feel at that moment and I tried to express that in the kiss that followed. We started leaning into each other, lips meeting halfway. Her lips closed around my lower lip and mine close around her upper lip in a sweet, tender but passionate kiss. She pulled away after a moment but I wasn't ready to let her lips go, one of my hands went to the back of her neck and helped me to pull her closer as I pressed my lips against hers again; she moaned in surprised but kissed me nevertheless. I knew I was ruining our makeup but I felt the huge urge to keep kissing her. 

I reluctantly started to pull away but Kara had other plans for us. She grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to her as she started walking forward making me step back until the back of my knees hit the bed and in a drop of a hat I was laying back on the bed with Kara  _ fucking gorgeous  _ Danvers on top of me, devouring my neck as there was no tomorrow. 

My mouth let out an obscene moan when her hands caressed my hard nipple over the lace fabric of my bodysuit, the action provoked moisture between my legs and my hips unconsciously jerked up looking for her body to have a little,  _ just a little _ , a bit of friction on my unattended core. 

Kara chuckled at my desperate actions. "Eager, my love?" she smirked. 

"Surprised?" I tried to imitate her tone but the question came out as a moan, betraying me. 

"It would be a shame if I leave you like this, all flustered for me," She commented outlying the border of the bodysuit. 

I gasped in horror. "You wouldn't dare," I muttered after swallowing my saliva. 

She quirked an eyebrow at me as if I was challenging her. "Oh, I dare," she said standing up and walking to the closet to get dress. 

"Kara, come back here!" I yelled at her and she just laughed from the closet. "Fuck you," I whispered knowing that she could hear me. 

"Oh, you will, but later, after our date," she replied exiting the closet wearing a short, tight black dress and high heels that made her legs obscenely gorgeous. 

"I hate you, Danvers," I said turning my head to her to admire how the dress hugged every curve of her body. 

"I love you too, babe," she smiled sweetly and I noticed that her lipstick was smugged around her delicious mouth, courtesy of our make-out session. 

I shook my head as I stood up to fixed my makeup and she did the same. The drive to the restaurant was quiet but filled with undealt sexual tension. 

"Ms. Luthor, Ms. Danvers, good evening, welcome to Le vine Rouge," The Maitre'D greeted us as we stepped in the restaurant. "I have your table ready, please follow Joan, she will take you there," He instructed us as a young and very beautiful brunette approached us with menus in her arms. 

She gave me a flirtatious smile after checking me out in a not-so-subtle manner. I glanced at Kara just in time to see her clenching her jaw in repressed jealousy, I smirked and decided to play with her a bit, just like she did back at home. 

"Joan, your lead," I said smiling at the woman who blushed at the sudden attention. 

She nodded and started walking towards our table with us following her, Kara grabbed my waist in a possessive gesture as we made a beeline to our table. She was quick to pull my chair out as we got to the table and kiss my lips with excessive passion despite the duration of the kiss,  _ was she jealous?  _ I thought mischievously planning.

"Today I'm going to be your waiter, would you like to see the wine menu, to start?" She offered me the wine menu brushing her hand on mine when I took it. 

"What do you suggest, Joan?" I asked her eyeing the menu, then Joan and at last Kara who was fuming. 

Joan rambled about having a good wine stored in the back and I nodded at her to bring the one she suggested, making her leave in an instant. 

"Everything okay there, babe?" I asked smugly at Kara who glared at me for a moment, before raising her chin in a stoic gesture. 

"Fantastic," She muttered drinking from the glass of water already set on the table. 

I didn't have time to say anything else because Joan was back with the bottle of wine, she smiled showing me the label and I admired her exquisite taste in wine, it was a Biondi-Santi from 1975. I tasted and nodded to her to leave the wine, she poured some in our glasses and take out a notepad and a pen. 

"Are you ready to order? " she asked while her eyes fixated on my lips, which enraged Kara who I thought was going to kill her on the spot with her heat vision. 

I smiled and turned to look at my super girlfriend. "Would you like to order for me, sweetheart?" I asked Kara in a sweet tone that caught her off guard. 

"I-I, yes, could you please bring  _ Coq au vin  _ for her and for me a  _ Confit de canard e Ratatouille, S'il vous plaît?  _ " She ordered with her gorgeous french accent. 

"  _ Oui, dans un instant,  _ " she replied with a beautiful but not-so-beautiful as Kara's french accent. "Anything else?" She turned to look at me and I shook my head in response which was her cue to leave. "  _ Excuzes-moi,  _ " she left and I reached out across the table to grab Kara's hand. 

"  _ ça va, ma cherrie?"  _ I asked softly how she was doing, not wanting to hurt her with this game. 

"She is flirting with you, you know?" she commented but did not attempt to retrieve her hand from mine. 

"Yes," I replied sincerely, waiting for her to continue talking. 

"I don't like it," She muttered. 

"I don't like to be left aroused either," I counter-attacked softly, she blushed because I might have said that a little bit loud. 

"So, is this your vendetta?" She raised an eyebrow at me defiantly. 

"I'm a Luthor, babe, what can you expect?" I smirked and her eyes shone with something I couldn't decipher. 

"Two can play this game, Ms. Luthor," She warned in a low, hoarse in lust voice. 

"Look at you," I said as she stood up and dragged her chair closer to mine. 

"Look at me?" She replied inviting me to continue. 

I leaned in and got my mouth close to her ear. "Look at you, acting like a Luthor already," I whispered, enjoying how she shivered without me even touching her. "I can't wait to marry you," I said bitting her earlobe, she rewarded me with a soft moan escaping from her lips. 

We got interrupted by Joan bringing our food, Kara cleared her throat and shot her a resentful glare which Joan ignored by looking at me.

"Is there anything else I can serve you, sweetheart?" She asked and my eyes widened at her boldness. 

"Yes, there's something else we need," Kara answered quickly and I grabbed her hand to at least try to keep her from doing something we might regret. "Can we have another waitress?" the request surprised me and caught Joan off guard. 

"Excuse me?" She asked shocked and nervous. 

"Can we have another waitress?" Kara repeated slowly like Joan wasn't able to understand. "You've been flirting with my fiancée and I believe that's very inappropriate," She proceeded to explain the reason for her request. 

Joan looked shocked but nodded nonetheless, she left and a minute later another waitress, whose name I forgot, came letting us know if we needed something she would be at our service. 

I smiled at her jealousy and started eating, we spent the evening laughing, talking, enjoying each other's company; which is something we haven't done in a while due to our jobs. 

With the sale of Catco to Obsidian North CEO and an old friend, Andrea Rojas, Kara has found herself struggling with the new administration, and her ideologies and values no longer matching the company. She wished so hard, Cat was there to do something about, yet she knew her mentor needed a change in her life and hope she was okay.

Kara decided to continue working at CatCo as a reporter for the sake of her good days there when Cat was around and because how dedicated she was about her profession but she is currently struggling to get along with Andrea who is not an easy person - I can tell you that, and she is not going easy on Kara. Before I was transferred over Metropolis City Unversity and long before I met Kara, we were very close friends and I had the chance to get to know her really well to know she didn't like Kara at all, both having strong personalities and quick to defend their ideas was the cause of their explosive relationship. 

I was not happy with the fact that I was not able to go and talk with Andrea on behalf of Kara, but Kara made me realize that she didn't want me to fix her problems, she wanted me to listen to her and to support her no matter what. 

At the same time, I've been going back and forth with the board of the company because some members of it who were still supporting my brother wanted me to resign but I've worked hard to get the company where it was and I wasn't going to let it go just like that. 

"Ms. Luthor?" Our driver asked as we got in the car after an amazing dinner. 

"John, take us to Macondo's, please," I instructed and John started driving to the Latin Club Kara and I have been meaning to go since it opened. 

"Thank you," Kara whispered adjusting her glasses shyly.

"For what?" I asked crossing my leg over the other and turning to look at Kara. 

"For this date, for taking me to Macondo's, I know you don't like to dance, yet you're going dancing with me," She explained still not meeting my eyes. I reached out to take her hand which effectively made her look at me. 

"I love you, Kar, I will do everything for you, everything to make you happy..." I said sincerely and I was rewarded with a megawatt smile. 

John parked outside the club and helped us get out of the car, Kara bounced happily waiting for me to step out of the car. The music was blasting inside, inviting us to get in and spend one of the best nights ever, which we did. 

The light was warm yellow, dim; the air was filled with a flowery scent, alcohol, and cigarettes. People were dancing on the dance floor, a slow tango was filling the room and making people move along the cords of this song. 

"Let's get our drinks first," Kara said taking my hand and dragging me to the bar, where she asked for two mojitos, I've never had a mojito but Kara knowing exactly what I like, she asked for a mint mojito for me and a strawberry one for her. "May I have this dance, my lady?" She asked with a seductive smile and an extended hand to me. 

I smiled as I left my empty glass on the counter and took her hand, letting her take me to the dance floor. Her hands were on my hips, pulling me closer to her body. 

"Follow my lead, baby," she whispered against my skin. When it comes to dancing, Kara is more an expert than me, she has taken dance classes since she came along with the Danvers, she and Alex have been exposed to different genres of music, Latin music among them, thanks to Maggie Swayer, Alex's ex-fiancée.

Kara's hips started moving back and forth, my hips moved with hers as she was keeping me close. Our breasts were pressed together, our lips brushing against each other in an unfinished kiss; her eyes intense on mine, fighting for dominance but at the same time challenging me, our air filled with sexual tension again, I was so aroused, have been since we left home and I almost lose my self-control when her tight applied friction to my core. 

"Kar," I moaned feeling dizzy in desire, my hands went to her hair, grabbing fistfuls of it, dragging her close to finally kiss her, attack her mouth. She let out a beautiful moan when I pulled away pulling her lower lip with my teeth. 

"Everyone is watching us," She whispered never stopping her dance. I opened my eyes and what should have caused shame on me, caused immense and unbearable arousal, my heart hammering against my ribcage almost painfully.

I cleared my throat as I pulled away from her, subtly taking her hands off my hips. "I-I" I stammered and cleared my throat again, closing my eyes, trying to control myself a bit. "I need to go to the restroom," I said giving my confused girlfriend an apologetical smile before rushing off to the restroom.

As I entered, I went straight to the sink to throw cold water over my face trying to control the desire, breaking my self-control, the contrast in temperature made me shiver, I felt my head lightweight, I opened my eyes and my reflection was blurry in the mirror. 

I was trying so hard to control myself that I barely noticed the door of the restroom being open and locked once this person was inside, I didn't need to have 20/20 vision to recognize my lover's silhouette she was stunning and I've been seeing her in all her versions, moments since we were in college, so there was no way I could have mistaken her. 

"Are you okay, baby?" She asked wrapping her arms around my waist and kissing my bare shoulder sending new shivers through my spin. 

"Yeah," I sighed leaning into her embrace. "I was just a little bit dizzy," she said and I gulped when her lips met the sensitive skin of my shoulder, I felt like my whole body was on fire and her lips on me were not helping me. 

"You're horny, aren't you?" I felt her smile on my shoulder. "More than that, the thought of everyone watching was almost unbearable for you, right?" She said biting my lip and my mouth betrayed me when an obscene moan left my mouth. " I knew it, this is more than you can handle," She said dropping her lips on my neck sucking and biting the mole on my skin, her teeth grazing my skin was more than I could handle, so I did something I only do for her.

"Please, please, fuck me," I begged. 

She smiled against my skin. "I thought you'd never asked," she growled and untied my palazzo pants that dropped to the floor with a sensual sound of the fabric sliding down my skin. She unhooked the lower part of my bodysuit and her fingers penetrated my cavity with easiness as I was wettest as I ever been in my life. Her thumb caressed my clit as she fucked me hard with her fingers. Desperate to have something to hold on, my hands gripped the border to the sink, my head was thrown back as a moan left my body from the bottom of my throat. 

"Yes, goddammit yes!" I shuddered when her fingers caressed my g-spot. Her lips on my neck and shoulders were distracting enough to hold my orgasm for a moment but sooner than later I felt the pressure building in my belly. "Kara...Kara, please," I begged once again aroused for the whole situation, she was fucking me in the restroom of the club, people were outside and someone passing by would have heard how good my fiancée was making me feel. 

"Please what? Articulate what you want," she pushed deeper inside me making me see stars. 

"Please make me... make me cum," I pleaded in a whisper. 

"I can't hear you," she teased me slowing down her pace. 

"Fuck... make me cum," I begged in a higher volume. "Please, I need to cum," 

The sincerity of my words struck me, my mind tried to remember the last time I felt like this, like a volcano about to erupt; but it was difficult to form a coherent thought let alone remember. Kara's fingers pressed hard on the tissue of my vagina walls which gratefully squeezed her digits provoking a groan of pleasure to come out from her lips, vibrations making my skin tingle. 

"Come," she asked breathlessly and it took me a long moment to register what she had said. "Come for me," she repeated at the same time her thumb pressed harder on my clit driving me nuts. 

The orgasm that responded to her request was probably one of the best orgasms she had provided me, I'm not usually a squirter but there I was barely standing against the cold marble of the sink, with the lower half of my body naked, her fingers fucking me the hardest I've ever been fucked... at least in a place other than our bedroom. I was orgasming over Kara's fingers in the restroom of a club in National City and the thought of it made me cum again with just a few seconds apart from the first one. 

"Kar," I barely breathed. "Hold me, I don't think my legs are going to hold me standing anymore," She chuckled and grabbed my waist pulling my body closer to her, effectively holding me standing. 

"You're delicious," she said licking my juices from her finger. What happened next is something I can barely remember, one moment I was a moaning mess in that restroom, the next I was being shoved against the cold wall of the elevator of our building. Kara's lips were on mine, claiming my mouth as hers. 

"I'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk," she muttered against my lips just as the elevator doors opened on our floor, we started walking through the hallway barely pulling away to take a breath and see where we were going. 

"Kara? Lena?" We heard a third voice calling our names and we pulled away from each other. 

"Andrea?" Kara and I said at the same time, watching the Latina in front of our apartment. 


	9. Old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea pays Kara and Lena a visit, she was in need of a friend and Lena promises to help her, She also shared anecdotes of their relationship with Andrea and Andrea is happy for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I deleted the chapters after the previous one and rewrote them because it was going in a direction I didn't like, so I also rewrote the previous one to match this one. 
> 
> I'm so sorry if this is an inconvenience or if this one isn't as good as you expected it. I'll try harder.

"You know, I shouldn't be here, sorry to ruin your night," Andrea said after a moment of shock and passed them in the hallway. Lena was quick enough to see the glint of sadness in Andrea's eyes and couldn't let her leave. 

"Wait, Andrea. Is this a _ galletas _emergency?" Lena asked, and by the small smile Andrea gave her, she knew she hadn't forgotten their code. 

"_ Galletas y Leche," _She murmured in Spanish, and Lena almost forgot that Kara is fluent in Spanish. 

"No sé qué está pasando, pero tenemos galletas y leche, ¿Les gustaría llevar esto adentro?" Kara said interrupting them. Andrea blushed. (I don't know what's happening, but we have cookies and milk, would you like to take this inside?)

"Only if you want," Lena shrugged with a small smile on her face. 

"Are you guys sure? I don't want to intrude, and you were coming from a date..." She started, but Kara stepped in quickly.

"Nonsense, you wouldn't have come here if it wasn't important and you needed a friend, come on in," Kara ushered her as she opened the door and the let Lena in. "So I figured the whole cookies and milk thing was a code so, I'll leave you to it..." Kara said, taking her purse with her and heading to their room. 

"That was real, though," Lena laughed. "Give me a moment to change, make yourself at home. I will be right back," She told Andrea and followed Kara to their room. "Hey, are you okay with this?" 

Kara took a moment to answer as she was taking off her dress. "Yeah, it's okay... not ideal but okay, she needs you. Did you see her? She's been crying... Indeed, I don't like her that much but she was your friend and I know you shared a very special bond before the whole Medallion thing," Kara sat on a chair near her desk. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yes, I guess, cookies and milk is a red code so yes, you're right, she needs a friend," Lena bit her lip nervously. 

"Then go, I think I'm going to fly over the city to give you some privacy," Kara said taking off her glasses and the suit started materializing over her body. "Give me a call when you're ready, okay?" Kara said caressing her cheek softly before kissing her lips. 

"I love you, please be safe," Lena had her eyes closed as Kara pressed her forehead against the brunettes.

"I love you too," Kara flew off leaving Lena to change her clothes into sweatpants and a shirt. 

* * *

"I guessed a beer would be better for us now," Lena handed Andrea a bottle of beer as they sat on the terrace to watch the stars. 

"Thank you," She muttered quietly. "I'm sorry for coming unannounced, I didn't mean to mess with your plans," 

"It's okay, Andy," Lena smiled and Andrea felt like they were in college again when the world wasn't that complicated.

"I'm scared for my father," She started after a long sip of her beer. " The medallion wasn't a treasure after all, more like a curse..." She turned to look at Lena who wasn't that confused because she knows what the medallion is. "As you know, Leviathan is behind it and they are asking me to break into the DEO... Please don't act so surprised, I know you're friends with Supergirl and I know you've worked with them," She said when Lena's eyes widened. 

"Okay... Go on," She prompted her to continue as she set her beer on the nearest table.

"They want me to kill my boyfriend who the DEO has in custody, I didn't know he was still alive and now he is a threat to their plans. They want me to kill for them and I don't have that in me but I can't say no to them, they have power over my father's life," She continued even though her voice sounded strangled. "I did you wrong and I regret it every day, you and I were best friends and I ended up turning my back and lying to you for them and selfishness, I'm truly sorry, Lena," She apologized as tears started to fell from her eyes. 

"I'm sorry too, you know, I was so blinded by my pain that I never realized that you were going through something bad," Lena stared down at her hands. "I should've paid more attention to you," She turned to look at her. " I'm so sorry that you're going through a difficult time with Leviathan too," She smiled sweetly at her long time friend. "As you said, I'm friends with Supergirl and the DEO and her team are working hard to take them down, I'm sure we can do something to protect you and your father," Lena offered. 

"I can't ask you that, besides that's not why I came here," she shook her head. 

"You didn't ask, I offered and I mean it, I want to help you, Andy," Lena said quickly. 

"They are bigger than any of us," she protested. 

"I know, but what I know for sure and that we never give up. You jump, I jump, remember?" 

"They are using my company to reach the public," She informed her. " I don't know what are their plans but it's big and I'm scared," Her voice quivered. 

Lena sat down next to her on the couch they had outside and embraced her in her arms as the Latina cried against her shoulder.

"Whatever it is, we would figure it out and we will protect you from that," Lena muttered leaving a kiss on her forehead as she used to when they were younger. The Latina smiled and felt calmer at the promised Lena made. 

* * *

"So, you dating Kara, uh?" Andrea asked after a while when they were laying on the couch, shoulders to shoulders with another beer in their hands. 

"Actually, we got engaged a few months ago," Lena told her with a grin in her face. 

"Congratulations! You must be so happy and in love, if you're going to take that step with her," She said happy for her friend. 

"Yeah, I love her so much,' She muttered against her bottle of beer. "She's the best and I really want to marry her," 

"You have never been like this, you're heels over the head for you, she is really lucky," 

"I'm the one is lucky to have her," Lena whispered as she watched the sun starting to come up on the horizon. 

"I wish you both the best," Andrea said sincerely. "She is a great person and a great and convicted reporter... Although, by how she defends her beliefs, I think she should have been a lawyer," Andrea laughed. 

"I know, I told her when we were in college, but she is an amazing writer, she is better as a reporter," Lena laughed with her. "She started as Cat Grant's assistant, you know?" 

"Really?" Andrea said surprised. "How did she ended up reporting then?"

"It started with me flirting with her in front of her cousin, Clark Kent," Lena laughed remembering that day.

_ "Thank you, Mr. Kent," Lena said standing up from her desk after ready the article Clark Kent has written about her and the company. "This is exactly the kind of press my company needs after yesterday's attack," Lena said addressing the male reporter in front of her with professionalism. "And thank you for including the part of me shooting the bad guy, no one will mess with me now," She smiled and Clark chuckled as Lena glance at his silent companion. _

_ "That is exactly why I wrote it, I wrote because it's the truth, I was wrong about you Ms. Luthor, I'm sorry," Clark apologized sincerely as Kara was watching his cousin and girlfriend finally talking without prejudice. _

_ "Well, now that I made Clark Kent believe me, there's hope yet," Lena accepted his apology. Kara chuckled in contentment. "What about you, Ms. Danvers?" Kara blushed at being address all of a sudden. "I didn't see your name on the byline," _

_ "Oh... well, as I said, I'm not a reporter," she blushed even harder as Lena's flirtatious smile. _

_ "You could've fooled me," Lena smirked. Kara stared at her with eyes full of love that didn't come unnoticed to Clark. _

"Later that year, Cat made her a reporter and started working with Snapper," Lena finished her telling and Andrea groaned comically. 

"Ugh, Snapper, poor her, he is a bitch," She said making Lena laugh. "I'm happy for her and you..." She said truthfully. " I guess, it's time for me to leave... thanks for everything Lena," She kissed the brunette's cheek she left not after promising that they would stay in touch regarding the Leviathan situation. 

Lena called Kara and told her to get her super ass back home because she still had a promise to fulfill. Kara broke the sound barrier by flying home to make love to Lena until she couldn't walk. 


	10. Warning! Mom's in town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza comes to visit, Lena and Alex are worried. Kara is calm but when mom shows up at dinner with an unexpected guest she can't help but feel anxious. Her identity is at risk, again. Eliza drops a bomb on her and the country is on lockdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm truly sorry for the delay on this update, it's been really difficult to find the time to write between work and school, but I'm making an effort and I have next chapter half-written already. 
> 
> I hope you like it and let me know if there's any mistake in the narrative or structure.

“Alex, she is here,” Lena said relieved as she was talking to her sister-in-law through the phone. Kara grumpily opened her eyes and found herself in her bedroom with her work clothes still on while she was laying on top of the sheets.

She frowned wondering how she got home, after all. She vaguely remembers leaving CatCo after the call she got from her mother that morning and then Alex’s texts but she doesn’t remember much after all.

“She is awake,” Lena informed Alex through the phone as Kara change her laying to a sitting position on the bed while her knuckles rubbed his eyes under the frame of her glasses. “Alex wants to talk to you,” Lena mumbled passing the phone to Kara.

“Hey,” she let out in a hush my voice that found very hard to recognize.

“Kara, goddamn it, we have been worried sick about you, where have you been all day?” Alex’s voiced sound worried but not reproachful. Just worried.

“I guess, I’ve been home, I don’t remember coming here but I remember leaving CatCo after your text,” Kara murmured against the mic and squirmed in her spot at being under her girlfriend scrutiny. Lena was intently listening to every word coming out from her fiancée’s mouth.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked knowing exactly how hard it is for Kara when their mom’s in the city.

“Yeah, she called me earlier this morning and asked me to have dinner with her tonight, I guess you are coming too,” Lena was growing nervous at how calmed Kara appeared to be with the news of her mom.

“Actually, I’m not. Kelly and I have an event to attend from Obsidian North.” Alex let her know. “But I can stay if you want,” Alex quickly offered.

“No, don’t worry. I’ll be okay on my own,” Kara smiled. 

“Have fun at the gala, say Kelly I say hi,”

“Sure... call me if you need anything and I’ll be with you, okay?”

“Okay, I love you,”

“Pass the phone to Lena,” Alex requested and Kara complied.

Lena took the phone and started walking outside the bedroom. “Don’t go anywhere,” Lena’s tone was serious and Kara had the feeling that she was in trouble when her girlfriend left the room with that order.

Kara could hear Lena’s voice from her spot on the bed, but couldn’t quite catch what she was talking with her sister and after she has worried them she found very rude to turn off the red sun lamps and eavesdrop their conversation. Lena stepped in the room shortly after and with a sigh she sat down at the edge of the mattress giving her back to Kara. She had her head hanging low as she supported her body with her elbows on her tights.

“Lee,” Kara started getting near her girlfriend. “ Are you mad at me?” Kara inquired not daring to touch her.

“What?” Lena’s head jerked up and she turned to see her blonde girlfriend with a frown in between her eyebrows that smoothed when she registered Kara’s question. “Oh no, I’m sorry baby, I’m not mad. I’m just relieved that you’re okay, we were so worried about you,” Lena reached out for her hand over the sheets and smiled sweetly to assure Kara she wasn’t mad.

“I’m sorry, I just got disconnected after she called me,” Kara apologized again looking down at their hands.

“Hey,” Lena tilted her face up with her fingers on her chin. “It’s okay, I know how you feel about her coming, it’s totally understandable,” Lena smiled. “Where are you having dinner with her?” Lena asked when Kara smiled.

“At an Italian place in downtown, Vitalis I think,”

“Victoria,” Lena corrected. “ do you want me to go with you?”

“No, I think I’ll be okay on my own, plus she wants to talk to me about something,”

“Will you call me if you need me to go pick you up?” Lena questioned in a small voice still worried that she was going to be alone with her mother.

“Promise, but I don’t think you have anything to be worried, she’s been behaving lately,”

“I hope so,” Lena used her free hand and put a strand of blonde hair away from her face and curled it around her ear. “Do you feel like having a nap? I am feeling pretty tired and I’d like to cuddle with you,” Lena pouted and Kara couldn’t say no to that pout.

“Come here,” Kara said bringing her close to her chest as they laid side by side in the bed.

Kara looked into her eyes as her hands wandered over her clothed body until they settle on the small curve of Lena’s waist, her fingers curled pressing the fingertips on her back dragging her impossibly close, her hips clashed against hers and her hand moves down squeezing her butt cheek in the process of bringing Lena’s long left leg to curl around her waist.

Lena’s hands were resting peacefully on Kara’s chest feeling the steady heartbeat. Kara is always warm even when it’s cold around, that’s one of the reasons why Lena loves to be in her arms, she feels like home.

-

“Baby, have you seen my DEO phone?” Kara asked as she was getting ready for dinner with her mom.

“Have you check on the nightstand?” Lena asked from her desk where she had been working on a few emails since they woke up from their nap.

“Yes, I’ve checked everywhere in the apartment and there’s nowhere to be found...” she replied exasperated. “I’m running late to my mom’s, I can’t believe this is happening!”

“Hey!” Lena started standing up in front of the blonde wearing her super suit as she will be flying to the restaurant and she will be changing on a near alley, Kara hates driving and prefers flying to places, she only drives to work to indulge her fiancée. “Shh, it’s okay, you can go without your phone,” knowing exactly that she needed her to left without that phone, Alex was pretty clear about that plan.

“What if there’s an emergency and Alex or J’onn can’t reach me?” Kara pouted and as always Lena leaned in and kissed it away.

“You know what? Why don’t you go and I’ll look for the phone and once I find it I’ll take it to the restaurant?” Lena offered with a smile that Kara couldn’t say no to.

“You would do that?” Kara asked sheepishly.

“Of course but promise me you won’t spend the night thinking about that,” Lena smiled widely when Kara promised, kissing her lips.

“I love you,”

“I love you more, have fun!”

-

“Kara, puppy, you remember Edward right?” Eliza greeted as she reached the table where Kara has been waiting for about fifteen minutes. Her mother is always late.

“Nice to see you again, Kara,” Edward smiled widely at the sight of her ex-girlfriend looking better than ever.

“Mom, what’s this?” Kara didn’t care if she was being rude to Edward or not, she didn’t like his presence and was growing anxious.

“Kara, don’t be rude, sit down Edward,” she said sitting down next to Kara leaving the chair in front of Kara available for Edward. “Eddy contacted me a few months ago and wanted to talk to you,” Kara redirected her gaze to the man in front of her, he looks older than the last time they saw each other at court when the jury declared him innocent of staging her attack. He looked slimmer and taller if that’s even possible for the already tall man. There was no facial hair covering his cheeks and chin, the mischievous twinkle in his eyes was still the same and a look at her was enough to make her uncomfortable.

“I wanted to apologize, I was a total dick to you, and I don’t deserve your forgiveness but I wanted you to know how sorry I am,” he said apparently sincere but Kara couldn’t trust the words of a man that cause her so much pain.

“Of course she forgives you, Eddy, you have changed a lot,” Eliza said grabbing his hand and squeezing it in support.

“Mom, I think I should leave,” Kara said grabbing her purse and making an attempt to stand but her mother's grip on her arm grounded her again.

“Nonsense. Waiter!” She called and a near waitress who brought the menus to their table and diverted the attention to her.

Kara sighed and agreed to give this dinner a chance at least until Lena arrives with her phone and as a perfect distraction if she ever arrives.

Sooner than later, Kara found herself texting Lena for updates on her quest of looking for the DEO phone because she couldn’t handle Edward’s approaches anymore. He was trying to reach for her hand across the table, serving her more water, offering her more bread, and telling her how pretty and sexy she has become.

** Lee babe: sorry love, I have found it but there’s traffic, I should be there in 15. **

** Lee babe: has something happened? **

** Kara: I’m okay, just anxious about the phone. ** —it was certainly easier lying through the phone than face to face especially to Lena.

“Kara, put down your phone, we are dining,” Eliza scolded her daughter under her breath and Kara complied tired and antsy.

“Sorry, it was a work thing,” she excused herself.

“You work so much lately, perhaps you should be looking to get married by now, Eddy is now the General Manager of Dynamics, he would be a great husband,”

“That’s right, you won’t have to work anymore, you can leave behind all that reporter stuff in the past and can dedicate your life to me and future kids,” Edward smiled widely and Kara forced herself not to make a disgusted face at that.

“I’d not do such a thing, I love my job,” she replied poorly, agitated and distracted enough as not to let them know that she was already engaged to Lena or to stand up for herself.

“I’ve read your articles, they are hard to understand,” he shrugged dismissively.

“That’s very advance reading, I’m surprised your mind wasn’t blown away,” a third voice came from behind Kara and all in that table turned around to look at the L-Corp CEO wearing a casual attire but elegance matching her fortune. Her black trousers were loose on her legs, that high-quality cotton shirt was hugging her breast so perfectly that Kara’s mouth watered, and the black blazer around her shoulders gave her a formal look over the casual clothes below.

“Lena,” Kara's voice didn’t register her surprise enough, she was shocked but relieved now that her fiancée was there anchoring her away from her anxiety. She stood up and pulled her close with her arm around her waist and didn’t waste her time when giving her a quick but full of passion and need kiss.

“I brought your phone,” Lena smiled ignoring a fuming Eliza and a confused Edward.

“You saved me,” Kara muttered bitting down her lower lip and Lena caught that she wasn’t just saying that because of the phone thing. "Mom, you remember Lena, right? Edward, this is Lena, my fiancée," Kara's tone was dripping with smugness. 

“Lena, what a surprise,” Eliza smiled tightly profusely ignoring the fiancée part.

“I just came to give Kara her phone, she left it at home,” she explained grabbing Kara’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “Should I leave?” Lena inquired looking at Kara now, that question was for the blonde only.

“Yes, we are in the middle of a pleasant evening,” Eliza said sarcastically. “Plus I’m sure you have some lab to blow up,” her venomous reply made Kara’s eyes glow a bright shade of orange and Edward stood up at this, fortunately, breaking Kara’s concentration and reverting her eyes to her usual baby blue color.

“You’re... HER!” He said aghast. Kara and Lena’s eyes widen at the realization that Kara’s secret identity was at risk.

“W-what?” Kara scoffed.

“You’re Supergirl, aren’t you?” He —thankfully— whispered.

“Edward, what are you saying?” Eliza started also not wanting that secret to go public.

“Don’t even try to deny it, I’m a Daxamite,” Edward confessed. “I know very well a Kryptonian when I see one,” he said with as a matter of fact tone. "That's why you couldn't defend yourself that night, the red sun Lex Luthor created affected you too," An old sentiment of guilt settled in Lena's heart. She knows that that incident wasn't her fault but she was there, she should have stopped him sooner. 

“Daxamite?” Kara asked apprehensively. “Oh boy, I should have known,” Kara pressed her nose bridge trying to keep the migraine from hitting her.

“Hey, that’s racist!”

“Look, you know you can’t say anything about this, right?” Kara sat down again and invited Lena to take a seat next to her and in front of Eliza.

Edward sat down again, no one realized when he stood up in the first place. “Yeah, on one condition,” his serious tone made Kara tense. “Train me, I want to be a superhero too, I heard you train Lord Mon-El, I want that too,”

“No way,” Lena replied quickly at that condition. “Hank won’t allow it, I don’t think agent Danvers will either,” Lena reasoned. "By the way, how are you even here? The atmosphere has lead from when we vanished the army of Daxamites,"

“ I don’t think we can discuss this here,” Kara sighed. “On your feet, Daxamite,” Kara ordered standing up and Edward obliged. “I’ll take him to the DEO, see you at home?” She turned to Lena with the same serious expression Supergirl always has on her face.

Lena nodded. “I still need to talk to you, young lady,” Eliza interrupted her departure.

“Can’t we talk tomorrow?”

“No, it’s really important,”

“Fine,” she sighed again. “Wait here, can you behave if Lena stays with you?”

“I’m not the one that needs to behave...” she scoffed.

“Mom, don’t push your luck,” Kara said through gritted teeth.

“Why doesn’t she take me to your place? The restaurant will close soon,” this was a lie, the restaurant usually closes at midnight and it was around 8 pm.

“Fine,” Kara gave in after Lena nodded. “I’ll catch you up eventually,” she walked closer to Lena and dropped a tired kiss on her lips.

“Kara!” Her mother hissed but Kara just ignores her dropping another kiss on her fiancée’s lips.

“Don’t kill each other, please” she asked them both as she exited the restaurant with Edward, whose Daxamite name was Ed-Al, to be on their way to the DEO.

After an hour spent discussing their terms on their agreement with Ed-Al, J’onn sent her home as the paperwork was filled and signed by the Daxamite. Kara was glad that she could soon be home; however, she remembered she still has something to do at home and groaned internally as she sped up to get home quickly and get whatever her mother wanted to talk over.

“I’m sure once Kara realizes how wrong is this relationship you’ll get that smirk on your face off,” Eliza said through gritted teeth as Kara landed on their balcony punching the code on the keyboard outside.

“That’s not happening mom, Lena and I are getting married,” Kara let her know as she stepped out of the bedroom wearing more comfortable clothes.

“You’re what?” The older Danvers’ eyes widened in shock.

“We are getting married,” Lena repeated showing her the ring Kara gave her a few months ago. “There’s nothing you can do to stop that, Eliza,” Kara noted the smugness in her lover's voice and wished Lena wouldn’t be so smug in front of her as to avoid any further altercation but she loves her so she smiled nevertheless.

“Try me bitch!” Her mother is not a woman that swears a lot but there she was calling her daughter-in-law a bitch, which pushed Kara’s buttons.

“Enough mother, follow me, and let’s get this over with,” she stomped her way to her office without making sure her mother was following her but knowing she was. Eliza closed the door after her as Kara walked to one of the ends of the room where the minibar was. “Would you like a drink?” Despite her anger, Kara was the politest person around.

“Yes, please,”

Kara walked with two tumblers of Lena’s finest scotch and place one on her desk in front of her mother.

“What do you need to talk about, mother?” Kara spat bitterly the last word as she sipped from her drink and sat at her chair.

“Your father is alive,” she dropped the bomb looking at her daughter—adoptive daughter— with cautious eyes. Kara’s face is impassive but her heartbeat quickened. “Did you hear me?” She asked when the blonde didn’t answer.

“Yes, I did, I’m just waiting for you to elaborate on which father is the one alive. We are still looking for Jeremiah and I don’t think you’d have found him without the DEO help, so explain,” Kara slammed her tumbler on the desk and leaned back raising an eyebrow at the older Danvers.

“Not Jeremiah, your real father, Zor-El,” she huffed exasperatedly. Kara laughed and neither she nor her mother understands the reasons behind it. “Do you think it’s a joke?”

“I actually think _ you’re _ a joke,” Kara said between giggles, bitter giggles. “You’d do anything, even taking out the ‘your real father is alive’ card to get any kind of reaction from me, that’s so lame,”

“I’m not lying, Kara, he contacted me a few days ago, he wants to meet you,”

"Okay, why did he contact you?" Kara asked still not believing her. 

"He saw you on TV, the interview you made to Dreamer, he looked for your name and it pulled up that Jeremiah and I adopted you, he came to Midvale to talk to me about you," She explained.

"Uh-uh, and how the hell did he escape from Krypton's destruction?" 

"Same way Alura did, except he fell on earth instead of Argo City," 

"Why didn't the US government got an alert from his pod entering the atmosphere?" Eliza cursed at her daughter's questioning but answered nonetheless. 

"He didn't fall in America, he fell in Russia, he had amnesia but recovered his memory when he saw you on TV, he's been living here for the last few months,"

"Alright, and-" she started but got interrupted by Lena opening the studio's door. Lena doesn't usually enter a room without knocking so this prompted a frown on the blonde's face. "Lee, everything alright?" 

"National City News," She panted and Kara was quick to grab the remote and change to the channel Lena wanted them to see. 

_ "Superman, the first case of COVID-19 in the US followed by several confirmed cases from Metropolis civilians. The United States White House declares the country on lockdown to contain the pandemic originated in the Asian continent the past December. We encourage everyone to stay home..." _

Kara's DEO phone started ringing. "Supergirl!" She answered, eyes still fixed on the TV showing images of his cousin flying back from China a few days ago. 

"Kar, do not leave the house," Alex was agitated and preoccupied. "Is mom still with you?"

"Yeah, she is. Alex, what's going on? Since when a virus can affect us?" Kara's tone matched Alex's.

"I don't know, the DEO is transporting Superman to DEO desert base, we are putting him in quarantine until we figure out what might be the effects on him," Kara heard traffic on the other line. 

"Where are you? Are you going home?" Kara worried and put her on speaker as Lena got closer and started serving herself a glass of scotch and refilling Kara and Eliza's. 

"Yeah, I'm taking Kelly home, I need to get back to the DEO," 

"I'll meet you there," Kara sounded determined. 

"Don't even think about it, you're not!" Alex hissed. "Stay home until we can figure out how to protect you, we don't need two supers in quarantine," She reasoned and Kara sighed defeated because her sister was right. 

"Promise you all will be safe?"

"Of course baby girl, now please for once in your life stay home when I tell you to. If there's an emergency, and only if there's one we can't handle without you, use your anti-kryptonite suit. Lena, can you please check that the suit seals itself after putting it on?" Alex asked her sister-in-law. 

"On it!" Lena started to type something on her tablet as they continue talking. 

"Mom, you'll need to stay with them," Alex caused everyone in the room to stop what they were doing. "Please, please don't cause any trouble or I'll pick you up myself and throw you in a quarantine cell," Alex threatened, causing Eliza to scoff. "I'll get someone to pick up your luggage and I'll have it delivered to their place first thing tomorrow, alright?" 

"Fine," Eliza mumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright, take care, I'll call you later," 

"I love you," Kara and Lena managed to say before Alex hung up. 

"Call him and tell him to stay home," Kara turned to her mother after finishing her drink in one gulp. 

"Why doesn't he come to stay here?" 

"No, I still don't believe what you told me but if there's a chance that Zor-El is really alive and wants to meet me I won't risk him to get sick, so call him and get his address to send some help," Kara ordered as she stood up and motioned her to follow her to the guest room she'd be using, she gave her all the necessary things and bid her goodbye to the older Danvers before retreating to her room where a concerned Lena was waiting with her arms wide open, welcoming her in her loving embrace where all her preoccupations vanished. 

"I love you," Kara whispered in between languid kisses. 

"I love you more," 


	11. Quarantine with mom-Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of quarantine with Eliza staying with Lena and Kara. They work on the suit and Eliza with a change of attitude helps them to figure out the code.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yay! two chapters in less than 24 hours! I had the chapter half-written when I posted the previous one but then I got inspired and finished it and I even added a bit of smut! I'm so happy I could write something worth publishing. 
> 
> I hope you like it and I'll try to post one or two more chapters this weekend, no promises tho.
> 
> Lemme know what you think on the comments or on my social media.

  
Lena was almost asleep with her head against the back of the couch and Kara sleeping peacefully on her lap. After hours of trying to console her Kryptonian girlfriend, Lena convinced her to watch a movie to prevent her from panicking over the lockdown the government declared a few hours before. 

The blonde fell asleep by the end of the movie and it was all Lena’s fault for scratching her scalp so good. The brunette was glad she could offer a little solace to her knowing that today was only the beginning of very rough days. 

Kara had just known that her real father was alive, Zor-El had escape Krypton destruction just like Alura did, unfortunately, he never arrived at Argo City, therefore they thought he was dead until now. 

Then the news about Superman and the lockdown in the whole country, it was a miracle that once everything was calmer Kara could finally sleep. 

“What are you doing awake?” Lena heard a voice ask dragging her away from her slumber which wasn’t a bad thing either because if she had fallen asleep in that position her neck would give her a living hell in the morning. 

“Huh?” Lena asked cracking her neck to see Eliza standing near the back of the couch, she was wearing borrowed silk pajamas and confused and wary expression in her face. 

“It’s late, what are you going awake?” Eliza repeated in a louder tone.

“Shh!”Lena hissed to then shush Kara who stirred a bit but remained asleep nevertheless. “I might be awake but she is not and it took me a while to get her to sleep so please keep your tone down,” Lena chastised Eliza as the older Danvers came to sit on an armchair close to Lena. 

“Is she okay?” Eliza asked softly like a mother who really cares about her child. 

“She will be. Is there anything you need, Eliza?” the grey-haired woman seemed thoughtful while illuminated by the different lights from the TV.

"Why didn't she tell me you got engaged?" she asked finally.

Lena eyed her in disbelief. "Were you going to be happy about it, hm?" Lena questioned but the old Danvers remained silent looking a bit guilty. " Look, Kara has suffered enough in her life and you not being supportive is not helping her, she didn't want such fantastic news to be ruined by your homophobic comments. I know that you don't like me and the feeling is mutual, but she is your daughter, biological or not, she looks up to you and all she ever wanted since she came to earth was to please you, she wanted you to like her, but you can't seem to think she is enough. Nothing's enough for you, not even your own daughter because is not only Kara you're hurting, Alex is suffering too. You have pushed them both away and you can't understand how lucky you're for being the mother of the most amazing women I've ever met," Lena took a deep breath. " You're lucky they let you in their life again after what you told them the night of Jeremiah's memorial. When you 'apologize and promise to do better' they let you because you were their only family but now they have people that love them unconditionally and if you don't work hard to earn the place you have in their life they'll eventually cut you off," Lena didn't stop when Eliza's eyes filled with tears. " It starts with them not telling you about the big changes in her life, they will not let you know about their achievements not about their failures, they will not seek support with you because all you've given them is judgemental comments, harsh words and despise," Lena stopped to prevent herself to get railed up and wake up Kara in the process, the blonde needed rest. 

"They are still your daughters, the same ones that would hug you when they get from home after school, the same two girls that would stay up all night hearing any story you could come up with... they are the same girls who loved you despite your hatred to their life choices. You don't really know how much you're hurting them, do you? You don't know how much they crave their mother's love and you should be envious of Alura who was able to reconnect with her daughter after her wrongful decisions on krypton, the same Alura who has become a mother to Alex. You should be ashamed of how someone from another planet was able to replace you as their mother," Eliza was sobbing by now, she was beginning to understand what she has done and it infuriated her that the one to call her out was no one less than Lena Luthor, the woman who was raised by Lillian Luthor the coldest woman on earth, the same woman who lost her mother at the age of four and shouldn't have any idea how mother-daughter relationships work. 

Lena sighed when she didn't get an answer from the older woman across from her, not that she wasn't expecting one. "I'm going to take Kara to bed, please give her a peace of mind these next few days, she'll be restless being at home without being able to help. Please don't cause her any trouble," She pleaded, letting Kara's head fall on the couch as she stood up and carried her bridal style despite the blonde being a bit heavy for her. "Goodnight Eliza," She turned the TV off and let the remote fall on the couch before making her way to their room. 

Lena was having trouble sleeping and decided to leave her fiancée on the bed while she retreated to the balcony to smoke a cigarette. She just returned to bed when Kara came out to get her and she was happy to be in the blonde's arms for a change. She slept soundly after an exchange of kisses. 

The next morning after a quiet breakfast, Lena and Kara retreated to Lena's lab in the basement to start working on Kara's suit. They experimented with the suit capability to block any external factor but Lena was having a bit of trouble rewriting the code to add every external factor, the suit was designed to keep out just kryptonite and its components. 

"Hello girls," Eliza opened the lab door a bit with a cheerful tone and smile. " I brought you coffee and biscuits," she informed them and Kara frowned at the change of attitude in her mother. Lena was not surprised, Eliza was so predictable, she was going to try to get on their best side while she was staying with them, after all, they could always send her home in one of Lena's Private Jets. 

"Thanks, mom," Kara muttered quietly after biting one of the pastries Eliza brought. 

"Are you working on Kara's suit?" Lena nodded at that question. "Great, how is it going?"

"Going. I'm still trying to get the suit to block any external factor, well, other than kryptonite," Lena shared reluctantly, despite the bad blood between them, Lena recognizes the intelligence of Dr. Eliza Danvers, she has worked so hard and for many years on alien science and her input was highly appreciated by Lena's scientist side. 

"Have you thought about cheating?" She asked going closer to her and observing the suit that Kara was wearing while filling her mouth with food.

"Cheating?" Lena questioned with a frown. 

Eliza smiled and nodded. "Cheating your own code, making the suit believe than any biological virus is kryptonite," She explained further. Lena considered a moment before starting to rewrite the code to make it believe that the flu virus she has stored is kryptonite. 

"Love, can you please step in the containment room for a bit?" Lena asked her and Kara set down her biscuit before complying. Lena indicated her how to close the suit and as Kara did Lena let out the flu virus and observed the suit blocking it out as it does with kryptonite.

"It's working," Eliza pointed out clapping happily and hugged the brunette making her feel a bit uncomfortable, she returned the hug, though. It was a good idea to think of cheating and Lena was grateful. 

"Alright, love, you can come out," Lena let her know and Kara did after stepping in the cleaning room. 

"Great work you two, thanks mom, that was really good thinking," Kara praised her mom's idea and went to kiss Lena to congratulate her on her good work. "We might need to transform the balcony into a cleaning room like that one," Kara gestured over the room behind her. "So I won't bring the virus home," 

"We can work on that later, now I just need the DEO to email me the properties of the COVID-19 virus so I can adjust it," Lena said letting Alex that the suit was working and asked her to email her the information about the virus. 

"I was thinking..." Eliza started. " What about lunch to celebrate? I'll cook," 

"That sounds great mom, I'd like that,"

"Yes, that would be lovely," Lena replied as Eliza left the lab to start lunch. 

"What kind of bug bite her?" Kara laughed once they were alone making Lena chuckled.

"The Luthor kind of bug," Lena muttered to herself but Kara heard her. The blonde stepped closer to the brunette and grabbed her waist until Lena was against the cold metal of the suit. 

"Thanks for talking to her, you didn't need to but I appreciate it," Kara kissed her softly.

"I shouldn't have, it wasn't my place," Lena regretted. 

"You were defending the people you love, it was your place and I really thank you for that," Kara smiled spreading kisses all over Lena's jawline and neck tickling the sensitive skin of the brunette. 

"Alright," Lena giggled. "Just don't tell your sister I talked to her," 

"Oh, I'll tell her. I'll tell her how lucky she is for having a sister-in-law that can defend her from our mom and how badass you were last night," Kara said smugly. 

"You were listening?" 

"Every bit of it," 

"And you made me carry you to bed, you realize how heavy are you?" Lena feigned offense smacking her arm but laughing nevertheless.

"You don't practice Crossfit in vain, you're just a stronger as me under sun lamps,"

"Baby, what are you going to do about your father being alive?" Lena asked after a few kisses. 

"I really don't know, but right now there nothing we can do, we are in lockdown and I don't want to risk it. I might contact my mom at Argo City and ask her if there's a possibility it's him," Lena nodded in acknowledgment. " I really don't want to think about it, what about a shower, you and me?" Kara wiggled her eyebrows seductively. 

"Gladly," Lena breathed. "But let's shower here in the lab, I don't want your mother eavesdropping on us while we are at it," 

"We are grownups, Lee, she knows what we do..." 

"Still I don't want her to hear us... Now, come one, I want you to fuck me hard against the wall," Lena growled dangerously low, her eyes darkening in desire.

Kara started to take off her suit as Lena let off her shoulders her white lab coat and headed to the lab's shower with Kara tailing her. Kara was only wearing a sports bra and a pair of boxers under the suit but Lena was still fully clothed with a pair of cotton shorts, a white t-shirt, and her underwear. Kara took her goddamn time taking each one of Lena's clothing while dropping open-mouthed kisses on every bit of skin uncovered. Lena letting a few soft moans was almost driving her crazy, she wanted to bang her hard against the cold dark-colored tiles of the shower, she wanted to fuck her until Lena forgets her name. She intended to do so but Lena loves foreplay and who was Kara to denied her that pleasure. 

"Oh yes," Lena breathed in sharply when Kara's lips closed around her nipple. Kara pulled away just a few inches and blow a bit of her cold breath on Lena's nipple making the brunette groan in pleasure. Kara's lips were adoring her nipples, alternating her lips between them as her hand wandered over her fiancée naked body, her hand gripped on her ass cheeks bringing her close. 

Lena getting frustrated with Kara's teasing and she started pushing her head down, Kara obliged slowly leaving a trail of kisses as she made her way to Lena's core. She knelt in front of her and brought Lena's sex closer until she could lick the throbbing bundle of nerves. Lena grabbed a handful of blonde her and brought her impossibly closer as she releases an obscene moan. 

"Like that! You eat me out so good... your tongue drives me crazy..." Lena muttered shakily as Kara sped up her pace and savored Lena's sweet juices. "What-?" Lena started confused as to why Kara had stopped but Kara turned her over until she was against the wall with her butt on display. 

"Hands-on the wall," Kara ordered and Lena complied almost falling in the process as Kara brought her butt to her face, burying her tongue in Lena's butthole. 

"You are so fucking delicious," Kara growled as she penetrated her vagina with two fingers quickly curling them to find Lena's g-spot and making her cry in pleasure. Kara attacked both of her entrances with her fingers and tongue until Lena couldn't hold it any longer and came with the strength of a tsunami on Kara's fingers and mouth. "Such a good girl," Kara praised when she stood up and noticed that Lena still had her hands on the wall as she instructed her. She dropped soft kisses all over her spin and shoulders while Lena was still convulsing against her. 

"Girls!" They heard Eliza calling them from the lab and Kara helped Lena turn around a lot calmer now, but with a beautiful shade of red spread all over her neck and face. 

"In a minute mom," Kara yelled to be heard by the Danvers Matriarch and then kissed Lena's swollen lips. "We'll continue this later," Kara promised and open the shower as cold water started falling over their bodies. 

"I guess we will have to get used to your mom interrupting us," Lena joked as they were getting dressed with matching grey sweatpants and shirts branded with the L-Corp logo. 

"That will not stop me from making love to you," Kara smiled and they made their way out. 


	12. Quarantine with mom- Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena are a bit grumpy and morose, Eliza is being a sweetheart. Our girls spend the day in bed, they don't want to deal with life and fears today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I've been going through a hard time, everything feels like falling apart. 
> 
> I know this is a bit short and without anything exciting going but I'm working on a lot of things and I think we all needed a bit of fluff today. 
> 
> I tried so hard not to make it angsty, but I kinda failed. I've been watching The Haunting of Bly Manor and it got me sad at the end, I recommend the series tho. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, please let me know if you want to see any kind of situation between the girls and Eliza now that they are sharing the same living space.

Qwm day 3

The L-Corp CEO finds it very hard to explain why she didn't turn off her alarm once the lockdown was declared. Part of her felt uneasy about the situation going around the world, part of her felt relief that she would get to spend more time at home, which has always been a reason to start a fight with her fiancée, Kara wanted to spend more time with her and she wanted that too, but the responsibility on her shoulder weighs a ton.  _ Uneasy lies the head with the crown,  _ her mind provided the Shakespear quote every time she analyzes her life. Kara understands the reasons behind Lena's logic; however, that doesn't mean she likes it, she also has to deal with the weight of the world wellness on her shoulders.  _ Tell me, Atlas. What's heavier: the world or its people's hearts?  _

The unfairness often keeps the soon-to-be- spouses, awake, why should they carry around this weight on their shoulders? The response was easy to say and always the same: Someone has to do it. Most of the people don't understand what's like to be like that, yet most of them have at least once felt like they are carrying a ton on their shoulders, either your family, your partner, your work, school... Everything weighs a ton when you are exhausted and Kara and Lena were exhausted. 

Fatigue leads to grumpiness and while Lena believes Kara is the cutest when she gets all grumpy in the mornings after spending a great part of the night working on an article or fighting against crime in her super suit, she finds it very alarming when there's no reason behind the tiredness and it gets worse when she knows that there's nothing external triggering the blonde's anxiety but her restless thoughts and she can't sleep at night. 

Lena's alarm blared sharply at 6 o'clock the third morning of the quarantine, Lena was awakened slowly from her slumber and when she was about to turn it off so it didn't wake Kara up, the blonde was faster and she smashed her fist against the clock, breaking it. 

“Kara?” Lena dared to call her future wife's name. A grunt came as a reply to Lena. “Everything alright?”

“I hate mornings,” she murmured against Lena’s neck, tickling the brunette. 

“Oh baby,” Lena chuckled enveloping Kara with her arms and kissing her temples with soft as feathers lips. 

They spent a few moments in silence just basking in the warm but dark morning light coming through the window panes. It was raining outside, it's been all night, the weather feels chilly but none of them mind it because the cocoon they have created with the blankets were keeping them warm. The soothing hitting of rain against the windows and the warmness each other were sharing was inviting them to fall back asleep, yet none of them was able to fall back in Morpheus arms.

Fear settled in their hearts, a lump on their throats, churning stomachs, clear signs of the distress in which they were, none wanting the other one to know about their scary thoughts. 

_ What if she gets sick? What if she dies? Will I ever be able to live without her? Will I want to?  _

Fortunately for the couple, their thoughts were interrupted by two curt knocks on their door. Kara was the first to snap out of her thoughts, pulled away from Lena, and sat up in the bed with the blankets pooling around her hips. She turned to look at Lena and after checking that she was dressed in her silk pajamas and receiving a nod from the CEO, she turned to the door with a grim expression. 

"Come in," She knew exactly who was behind that door; therefore, her expression. She wasn't ready to face her mother's antics so early in the morning, especially not in a day that was bound to be a bad one. 

The Danvers matriarch appeared behind the door with a cheerful expression. "Good morning beautiful ladies," She smiled and Lena found herself smiling, she has always dreamt of having a mother figure in her life greeting her in the morning with such sweet words, her smile faded when she realized the kind of thoughts she was having, this was Eliza Danvers after all, the woman who has caused the Danvers sisters so much pain, she was no mother figure.  _ She is better than Lillian,  _ her mind pointed out. 

"Morning," the couple echoed, polite as ever. 

"Sorry to bother you so early, but Kara, Zor-EL is on the phone," She brought the phone to Kara and the super took it putting it on her ear. 

"Hi, Dad," She greeted softly. Eliza turned to look at Lena with a smile. 

"What do you say about making breakfast, Lena?" The offer took the brunette off guard, she wasn't expecting to be addressed by the old Danvers but Eliza was full of surprises. Still stunned she nodded and left the bed not before interrupting Kara's train of thought as she listened to her dad talking, with a kiss on the lips and a megawatt smile courtesy of the Kryptonian. 

"What are you in the mood for?" Eliza asked once they were in the kitchen, Lena raised an eyebrow, she didn't know what she wanted for breakfast, which is weird as she always has the same, oatmeal, and fruit but she didn't find that option appealing that morning. 

"Kara loves chocolate pancakes, she would kill for them especially today," Lena replied going to the cabinet to take out the mix. 

"I know that silly, but what do  _ you  _ want to eat?" Eliza's tone was sincere but Lena had too much trust issues to believe that she had good intentions. 

"Whatever it's okay, I might need a bit of sugar to start the day, though," She gave the older woman a smile, small and curt smile. 

"Alright, do you prefer coffee or tea?" She asked going to get a kettle while Lena was breaking a few eggs on a bowl. 

"Tea, please. The teabags are on the second drawer to the left," Lena instructed.

"Great choices of tea," Eliza said observing the quality of the tea bags in that drawer. "Which one do you prefer?" 

"Yorkshire Tea. Kara prefers Harney & Sons. Feel free to choose your favorite," Lena allowed as she saw the woman taking out the instructed tea bags. 

"I didn't know that Kara drinks tea now," She chuckled. "I remember that she was very much into coffee when she was in high school," 

"She picked up the habit from me," Lena replied. "I spent a lot of time abroad when I was growing up, I spent most of my childhood in a boarding school in Ireland and then I moved to London for High School, so tea was my coffee. When I met Kara I kind of pushed her to try tea, I figured it wouldn't keep her awake so much as coffee," Lena told her and couldn't hide the smile that those memories brought as she continued mixing the mix of pancakes. 

"Hmm, I see," Eliza couldn't hide her amusement, Kara has always been so stubborn but when it comes to Lena, she gives in. "Well, I'm glad, that coffee addiction she and Alex had wasn't healthy,"

"Well, I could only bring Kara to the tea side, Alex is still caffeine dependant, but Kelly's trying," 

After that comment, they fell into a comfortable silence, both focused on the task they were performing. Kara broke the silence as she entered the kitchen with a happy but tired sigh. 

"Hmm pancakes and tea," She kissed Lena on the cheek to then awkwardly doing the same with Eliza, feeling too content to even care if this was not something she would normally do with her adoptive mother. 

"Sugar?" Eliza asked Kara with a cup of tea in one hand and the sugar pot in the other. 

Kara shook her head. "Just a squirt of milk, please,"

"...just a squirt of milk, please," Lena murmured at the same time.

"What about you, Lena? Sugar? Milk?" 

"Scotch," She muttered playfully.

"...scotch," Kara murmured at the same time and laughed heartily, they know each other too well. "One spoon of sugar and a squirt of milk for Lena, mom," Kara told a very concern looking, Eliza. 

"Oh goodness, I thought you were serious," She sighed in relief. 

"I was," Lena laughed. "I'm joking, Eliza. It's a local joke," She explained pouring some of the mixes on the sizzling pan. 

"Oh," Eliza laughed. "What did your father say?" Eliza asked once the three of them were sipping from their cups. 

"Not much, we talked with mom. She was so happy to talk to us, it's a good thing that we could connect our phones with her communications system," 

"Yeah, indeed," Eliza helped Lena with the rest of the pancakes and soon the three were eating happily in silence. 

When they were finished, Kara stood up and took the dishes to the sink and started washing them as the remaining women at the table enjoyed a second cup of tea. 

"What will you be doing today?" Eliza asked them both. 

"Since it's Saturday, I'll be answering emails from bed," Lena informed then, although Kara already knew and was planning on spending the rest of the day in bed with Lena, working on an article. 

"And I'll watch tv all day probably," Kara completed. 

"Alright, then I'll retire to my room, I have a few reports to write, see you at lunch," Eliza stood up clutching her cup of tea and retired. 

When Kara finished, she dried her hands on a rag and walked over to where Lena was still sitting and Lena moved her chair back allowing Kara to sit on her lap. 

"Hi gorgeous," Lena smiled dropping a light kiss on her lips. 

"I'm sorry I broke your clock," Kara pouted. 

"It's okay, baby. I wasn't fond of that clock either," Lena laughed. "Are you feeling better?" Lena tucked one strand of golden hair behind the rosy ear. 

"Much better, I was just grumpy," 

"Same," They were not ready to voice the thoughts invading their minds earlier. "What do you say if we sleep a bit more now that we are full?" 

"I'd love to," Kara smiled softly and they both retired to bed to sleep a bit more, it was still early. 

The morose mood died after they stepped out of the room and they spent the rest of the morning in the arms of the other, Lena didn't get any email answered and Kara didn't feel the need to turn on the tv, she was happy in Lena's arms, she felt at peace. The rest of the day was uneventful and the three of them were happy about it. 


	13. Quarantine with mom- Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena spend an easy day, they go to the supermarket, and they decide to move out while they are in quarantine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit of a filler, I couldn't come up with something that interesting to write, but I hope you enjoy it.

“Babe? You awake?” Lena whispered caressing Kara’s hair as the blonde is laying her head on her chest, finding solace in the sound of her lover’s heartbeat. 

For long moments, Kara remained still, she continued to breathe steadily. Lena thought that she was truly asleep and resumed her petting on her glowing-under-the-sunlight hair. Eventually, Kara stirred up and turned her head until her chin was gracefully resting in between Lena’s perfectly splendid breasts. Kara smiled sleepily, blinking slowly, eyes full of love and adoration for the brunette in front of her. 

“I adore you,” Kara’s voice came in a susurrus to Lena’s ears and she felt the corners of her mouth quirked up in a smile, a very much content smile, let me tell you. 

Years and years can go by and Lena would still find herself blushing at Kara’s sweet and full of pure love. Words were not her forte, that was Kara, always eloquent, always knowing what to say to caught Lena off guard. Lena, on the other hand, is better with actions, and she acted on her feelings at that moment, she craned her neck and capture the other woman lips in a very passionate yet simple kiss. 

“I love you so much," She kissed her repeatedly. 

"I didn't tell you what my father said the other day, did I?" Kara said between kisses prompting Lena to stopped mid-kiss with curiosity. 

"Oh, no you didn't," Lena raised a curious and questioning eyebrow at her. "Want to tell me?" 

Kara nodded. "He wants to meet you, he is impressed by you and all you've done. He says you're not going to be my girlfriend for long," Kara's tone didn't imply anything bad, but Lena caught the message behind the last statement. 

"What? Why?" Lena frowned. 

"Because we are getting married, of course, silly, you're going to be my wife once this quarantine is over" Kara giggled happily. "Although I didn't tell him about it, maybe my mother told him," Kara shrugged naively, Lena loves her for being so pure but sometimes is infuriating.

"I don't think quarantine is going to be over soon," Lena mused quietly. "However, I am also eager to marry you," Lena smiled. "And I want to meet your dad, do you think he approves... this?" She made a gesture with her hand to express that she was referring to their relationship.

"Do we care?" Kara's face was expressionless and before Lena could answer, she said: "No, we don't. Lena, he hasn't been in my life for years, he doesn't know me, he knows the idea of what his daughter was going to be. This is me, a Kryptonian girl that loves you with all her heart and soul." She smiled sweetly and tears prickled in the corners of Lena's eyes. 

"You're so corny," She chuckled adoringly. 

"But you love me," Kara smirked. 

"I do, yes I do," 

* * *

Lunch break was over and Kara reluctantly let go of Lena, the brunette had to work, quarantine or not she still has to run a company. 

Kara was bored, CatCo is still not sure how to handle work from home and told their employees to take a break while they figure it out. Only a few reporters were working informing the National City of the latest news about COVID-19 and the actions taken by the government. Kara wasn't one of them, so she was forced to find new ways to occupy her mind. 

She cleaned the house and helped her mother with some filing. Eliza's work and personal things were brought to their place a few days ago and she was happy to receive some help from the blonde. 

During her reorganization of the house, she found some old canvas, brushes, and paint, s she figured she could paint a few portraits and landscapes. 

Two hours later all those canvases became beautiful masterpieces, she painted the view from her bedroom window, the EL house, and she eventually started painting Lena. She sneaked into Lena's lab without the brunette noticing and painted her over her computer coding. She was extremely beautiful with her hair down, the front strands tucked loosely behind her ears. Her white lab coat on, she was wearing a black branded L-corp shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, she was so caught up in work, and Kara's heart was content at the familiarity of the image in front of her. 

She has seen Lena working so many times before that she could've painted this scene with her eyes close, but how can you close your eyes with such a gorgeous sight in front of you?

"Kar?" Lena called all of a sudden and Kara not ready to be address like that almost dropped her brush. At the sound of Kara being startled Lena ripped her eyes away from her work and turned to look at her. "Are you okay?" 

"I... Yes, how did you know I was here?" Kara asked putting the brush and the canvas down. 

"I didn't. I was hoping you could hear me from wherever you were. I didn't expect you to be so close," Lena smiled as she turned to look back at her work. 

"Sorry for sneaking in, I was bored," 

"Don't worry. I was going to tell you that we need to go to the supermarket, we are running out of things," 

"Oh, yes! I can go alone if you want," she offered quickly, she didn't want to expose Lena. 

"Nonsense, we can both go. We'll have to get more masks and gloves, but I'm sure we have some here so we can go out," 

"Sure, we also need more alcohol gel," Kara said as she got her phone out and started typing all the things they need from the grocery store. 

"Great, I'll just finish this and then we can go," 

Kara nodded. "I'll go and see if mom wants something," She stepped out of the lab and went to find her mother. 

Once Eliza gave her a list of ingredients for dinner tonight she met Lena at the front door where the brunette was already wearing a mask and latex gloves, she handed Kara a pair and they both exited their apartment using the elevator to go to the parking lot where all their cars were waiting for them.

"I was thinking," Lena started as she drove out of the parking lot and into the deserted streets. "That maybe we should move to the house, there's more space there and we could invite Kelly to live with us while the lockdown is on. I bet she must be feeling lonely with Alex working more than usual at the DEO," Lena's suggestions were always this good and Kara's face brightened at the thought. 

"That's a wonderful idea. We should tell Alex and Kelly about it, they would be thrilled," They both smiled, it wasn't visible but the twinkle in their eyes gave away their mirth. 

"Alright, it's decided then. We'll call them when we get back," Lena nodded, and sooner than later they arrived at the supermarket. 

Lena was happy to find one near their home open, she didn't want to drive so much to find a place open. Kara was a bit taken aback by the devices they were using to check their temperature but was relieved about the preventive actions they were taking, gladly they were using devices that were alien-friendly because a human thermometer would've gone crazy with the heat a Kryptonian body has. 

After filling up their carts and paying for every item there, they loaded the car and drove back to their place. As soon as they stepped into the apartment, Eliza was over them sanitizing them and handing them a laundry basket so they could take off their dirty clothes, and then both were pushed to the bathroom to take a shower. 

Over an amazing lasagna, Kara and Lena broke the news to Eliza and the Danvers Matriarch was happy that they were moving into a bigger place and thanked them for their hospitality. Later they both called Alex and Kelly and the look of relief in both women spoke volumes. Kelly was going crazy at their place, alone and always worrying about Alex, Lena, and Kara's safety. Alex was relieved because she knew that Kelly would be safe with them and she would feel less lonely. They adjusted the last details and they agreed to move on the weekend so Alex could help at least for a few hours.

Eventually, Kara retreated to the bathroom to start on her night routine and Lena kept talking to Alex and Kelly.

"You seem worried, is Kara okay?" Alex asked as the brunette stepped out to the balcony. The red sun lamps were on so Kara wasn't eavesdropping on their conversation. 

"Aside from starting to feel a bit of the cabin fever, she is okay. I'm just worried about Zor-EL, he basically told her that I won't be her girlfriend much longer... I'm worried he might try to separate us," Lena voiced her fears for the first time since the telling of the call from Kara's father a few days ago. 

"But Kara won't allow it, you know she loves you so much," Kelly reasoned. 

"I know she loves me, but I can't help to feel worried," the brunette bit her lip worriedly. 

"Hey, sweetheart, don't worry, okay? We won't allow it either, you guys are soulmates, that will never happen," Alex gave her a comforting yet tired smile. The auburn-haired girl must be working hard.

"Alright, thank you, guys!" Lena smiled lovingly, the two women at the other end of the line were her family and she was glad to have them. "Alex, you look very tired, I should let you go, promise to get some sleep?"

"You sound just like Kelly," Alex chuckled. 

"That's because she's right," 

"Thank you!" Kelly let out dramatically. "I've been telling her that she needs to sleep if she wants to save the world," 

"Okay, okay! I will have some sleep,"

" And eat something, you skeleton," Lena laughed and after a quick banter, they bid their goodbyes and Lena returned to the room where Kara was already in bed reading on her phone. 

"Come here, gorgeous. Let me cuddle you," Kara let her phone on the nightstand and made grabby hands at Lena.

The brunette smiled and got in bed with her future wife, letting herself be embraced by strong arms. 

"I love you," She whispered against her chest. 

Kara kissed her head. " I love you too, good night baby," 


	14. Quarantine with mom- Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zor-EL invokes an old law to take Kara away from Lena and earth, Kara has a meltdown but Lena is there to help her calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yay! two chapters in less than an hour, good thing I had this written already, I just edited. It isn't as good as any other chapters; however, this will be just the beginning of troubles in paradise for the girls, so please stay tuned!
> 
> Also, I'm so sorry for posting so late, I've been having a few bad days and I'm still recovering from them, but hey, it's finally my favorite time of the year. I'll be doing a few jumps in time in the future chapters, because I was hoping to do a Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas chapters on time. Well it's a bit late for Halloween but I'll post it soon!
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone! Be kind to each other.

It didn't take much time for Lena to realize that the Kryptonian's body was just like a normal human body, yes, of course, it doesn't get hurt as easily as a human one and it has super strength, heat vision, freezing breath, and super speed, but alas it gets hurt, and it's as bad as when a human is hurt. 

But we are not talking only about physical pain, Lena knows how bad it is for Kara when she manages to get hurt but we are talking about emotional and mental pain. Just like a human, Kryptonians have feelings, fragile feelings that are constantly getting hurt despite the strong facade they put on, that they are forced to put on. 

They have feelings that make them just as vulnerable as any human, they get sad, they cry, they laugh, they love, they hate -despite Kara always finding a good reason to not hate- they get mad, they get so mad that they throw temper tantrums, they panic, they, of course, get depressed and anxious. 

They have good and bad days, being confined is not easy for anyone but being confined with someone that hurts you so much is worse. 

Lena woke up from what should have been a lovely nap, at the sound of glass shattering against the floor, followed by the older Danvers yelling. 

Lena felt disoriented and in the dark of her studio- Kara must've drawn the curtains and turned off the lights to give her peace, but how could someone have peace with Eliza Danvers staying with them while they are in lockdown due to a pandemic. Lena grabbed her phone and saw that she had texts from Alex, none of them hinting why the Danvers were fighting. 

She stood up and went to the door where Krypto was scratching the frame looking panicked, Krypto doesn't handle well when people are yelling and throwing things, he suffered enough of that before Kara and Lena adopted him from the shelter. 

"Oh baby, shh," Lena carried him and pulled him closer to her chest until he was calmer and started licking her face with an affection which made Lena giggled.

She left Krypto in the studio and closed the door behind her to follow the sound of her fiancée and her mother-in-law arguing. It didn't take long, they were in the room next to her studio, Kara's studio. She opened the door and thanks to her training with Alex she was able to dodge one of the glasses that Kara was throwing. Lena was stunned by the sight, Kara is not the one to throw things when she is having a meltdown, because of course, Kara was having a meltdown in that very moment, what has caused it was unknown and irrelevant at the moment, she needed to help the blonde calm down. 

"Kara, take a step back and breathe," Lena instructed as she got closer to the blonde ignoring the presence of the older Danvers. Kara's eyes focused on Lena but as quick as they did they moved from her to Eliza, rage still not subsiding. "No, Kara. Look at me, look at me..." she instructed and the blonde reluctantly moved her eyes away from her mother. "Good girl! Now, take a deep breath," she praised and instructed. 

Eliza scoffed. "Stop treating her like a dog and you young lady act like someone your age," This comment made her look again at his mother, her hands clenching into fists and her eyes glowing with rage or heat. 

"Eliza keep you fucking mouth shut if you don't want her to burn you to death," Lena growled at her getting in front of her but not so close, she wasn't stupid if she gets to close she could get herself hurt, obviously Kara wouldn't hurt her on purpose but this was something she couldn't control. "Kara, look at me, please. Whatever this is we can fix it, please take deep breathes," Kara was now listening to her, now that she didn't have a good look at her mother's face. 

Lena's worried expression made her do exactly as she was told, she took a step back, lower her gaze to prevent burning someone or something, she took a deep breath, and that's when the tears started flowing down her cheeks. All that rage and frustration at the situation that has triggered this meltdown finally coming out and as she couldn't punch anything or destroyed more things she cried. She walked back close to the window and sat down on the edge bracing herself with her shaking arms, she hugged her torse with her arms and bent down as she wept. Lena allowed her a moment to compose herself before approaching her with caution. 

"Let it all out, baby. Everything will be okay," 

"He wants to take me away, I don't want to go," she sobbed as she let her head fall against Lena's shoulder.

Lena frowned. Who wanted to take her away? "Baby, you don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to," She assured her and heard Eliza wanted to protest but she quickly raised her hand at her, gesturing her to keep her mouth shut. "Baby, I'm not letting anyone take you away from me, from your home. This is our home remember?" Lena raised her hand and started stroking her hand until Kara was calmer. 

Kara took a deep breath when she finally managed to stop crying and turned to look at Lena with tired, red, and puffy eyes. She gave Lena a small smile assuring her that she was slightly better. Lena rewarded her good job of going through the meltdown without any other incident with a smile showing all her white pearls and pecking her lips. 

"Now, do you think you can walk me through what happened?" She didn't want her to go all over that again but she knew that if they didn't talk about it now they would never and that has proven to be worse. Lena felt great relief when Kara nodded. "Do you want her to be here?" She gestured with her head back at Eliza. Kara shrugged and then nodded when she finally decided that she might want to participate in this, not that her opinion mattered. 

"Alright," she straighten up and pulled closer one of the chairs in Kara's studio and pulled her close to her, she wasn't going to offer Eliza to have a seat, she could stand while they talk. "Eliza, please refrain yourself from making any other useless comment," She warned her and Eliza nodded reluctantly. "Take your time, love," She prompted Kara to begin. The blonde took her goddamn time and it was making Lena a little worried and Eliza annoyed.

"Alex called while you were sleeping, I took the call here and she says that she still doesn't have the info you need," She started with the safest facts about what has been happening since Lena was napping in the other room. 

"That's okay, darling, we can wait," Lena assured her squeezing her hand but spoke no more.

"Then I returned your phone and when I was about to lay down with you, I received a call. It was Zor-El," she squirmed in her seat before continuing. It was a good thing that her mother wasn't saying anything and that Lena was holding her hand, it was keeping her grounded. 

"What did he said?" Lena knew better than to ask a lot of questions but she was curious about what her fiancée's father had said and if it had something to do with the meltdown. 

"He said he was happy to know I was alive," Kara bit her lip struggling to keep her thoughts in order. "Then he said he wanted to go back to mom in Argo City, that he wanted to get back his family, he wanted to take me with him back, he said that it was dangerous for us to be here," Kara lowered her gaze to her lap where Lena was holding her hand. "When I refused to let him know that I was engaged and that my home and dutty was here on earth he lost it, he started yelling that our relationship was not real and that I should get back and marry a Kryptonian, possibly Kal,"

"But Kar, he is your cousin," Lena frowned quite not understanding the logic behind her father's wishes. 

"Things were different in Krypton, they are not even doing arranged marriages in Argo City anymore. Then he invoked his patriarchal rights and under the old law of Rao is forcing me to leave earth with him," By this time Kara couldn't hold her tears any longer. There was frustration behind her tears, Lena didn't know what the hell was this Rao's law but it was something serious if Kara was this upset. "Then  _ she  _ came in and took his side on this," She gestured at Eliza who was oddly silent. 

"Eliza, I thought we have agreed on not giving troubles while you're staying here," Lena's expression was reproachful, they have spent a week without any incident, Eliza was not the best guest but she had managed to stay still, helping them with chores around the house and spending time with them, Lena was suspicious but kept her mouth shut and gave her the benefit of the doubt. 

"I'm sorry, Lena," she seemed sorry but none of them could trust her. "But Zor-El has every right to take her away, he is the patriarch of the Zor-El family, and as far as I know the old law of Rao was a very serious deal. What were you expecting after all? That you will live a happy ever after with Kara?" She huffed in disbelief. 

"Of course not," Lena rolled her eyes and her response caused some pain to Kara without wanting it. "But that's life, isn't it? Life isn't a fairy tale, I know that things aren't easy with Kara, or anyone for that matter, but I want to go through all that with her and if I can prevent anyone from taking her away from me, I will," these words were aimed to Kara, even though she was looking at Eliza. "You still not get it right? I love her more than my own life, and I'll fight for her... It's better if you get that inside your brain as soon as possible so you can help her to stop this old law, okay?" She didn't expect an answer for the Danvers matriarch and turned to look at Kara again. "Love, we'll figure this out okay? I'll call Alex later and we can all figure this out," Kara nodded knowing that Lena has never lied to her, not about important things. 

\---

Kara's eyes had a lovely twinkle in her eyes as she watched Jamie Lee Curtis slew with Lindsay Lohan guitar solo on Freaky Friday, one of the couple's favorite movies. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying earlier and Lena was sure the blonde wasn't having the best time with the migraine she was having, a common symptom after a meltdown; but the blonde refused to take a pill or a nap, so after lunch, they settled on watching a movie with Kara resting her head on Lena's shoulder while the slender fingers massaging her scalp almost putting her to sleep. Krypto was snoring softly next to Lena resting his head on the brunette's lap.

"Lena?"

"Yes?" she replied softly. 

"I love you so much," She turned her head to take a better look at Lena just in time to see her smile sheepishly.

"I love you too, my love," Lena leaned in and wrapped her lips around her fiancée's and they dance slowly against each other.

"Any news on working from home?" Lena asked after a few languid kisses. 

"Hmm" Kara hummed in disappointment as Lena pulled away. "No, not yet, they still have a few articles of mine to publish, so until they run out of them I'll be confined here, not that I'm exactly complaining," Kara smiled mischievously as she leaned down again to kiss her lips. 

"Me neither," Lena smiled against her lips. "But I do have to work," she pulled away. 

Kara groaned. "I hate that you're so responsible," Kara joked before stealing a few more kisses from Lena before the brunette disappeared into her lab. 

Kara stayed on the couch, sadly she couldn't pay attention to the rest of the movie, her mind was still pondering with the events of that morning and frustration was again hitting her with less intensity than this morning but it was still making pressure on her chest intensifying the pain in her head. She pressed her knuckled against her eyes with such a force that she was still wondering how could she not sink them further into her skull. Eventually, she fell asleep on the couch and woke up hours later covered with a blanket and her head on Lena's lap who was reading work emails on her phone with a cup of tea on the coffee table. 

"Morning babe," Lena muttered with a soft smile on her lips. 

"Hmm," she hummed contently as she snuggled further into Lena's lap making the ticklish brunette squirm. "Hi,"

"Sleep well?" Lena reached further to grab her cup of tea and sip from it. 

"Yes, but my head still hurts," she grunted as the headache made itself present again. 

"You can still have a pill," Lena reminded her. 

"Maybe I will, but I'd like a snack," She said struggling to sit up even with Lena pushing her softly. 

"I'd like a sandwich if you don't mind," Lena requested as the blonde disappeared in the kitchen only to appear moments later with a sandwich and a bag of Cheetos. 

They sat in comfortable silence while enjoying each other's snacks, quarantine wasn't that bad if they could spend more time together, but it will be interesting to spend Rao know how much time with Eliza around. 


	15. Quarantine with mom- Day 9: The Old Law of Rao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara left during lockdown to find more information about the Old law of Rao, she finds interesting information to invalidate the law and returns home to a very worried Lena to let her know about the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hello everyone! I just wanted to tell you that I'm such a good mood lately because CHRISTMAS IS COMING and also my bday which makes this time of the year even better. I've been binge listening Michael Buble's Christmas album all week and I've beeen inspired to write a lot, so here you have another chapter of Domesticity one that explains a lot about the Old Law of Rao mentioned in the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy it because I'll be writing more soon. 
> 
> On this chapter I quoted and use information about the War of Fire and Ice from the Superman: The last God of Krypton #1 and added some other information to fit it with the course of this story; here's the link to the Superman wiki that turned out to be very helpful: https://supermanrebirth.fandom.com/wiki/Cythonna
> 
> I also invite you to check my most recent story about Christmas supercorp that already has two chapters and I'll be updating constantly, it's called "Introducing Kara Danvers to the magic of Christmas" 
> 
> Without anything else to add, please enjoy and let comments about how you're loving this.

"Kara Zor-El, you mustn't be here," Kelex's monotonous voice made Kara flinched just as she was caught in her attempt to sneak into the Fortress of Solitude.  _ What were you expecting? This place recognizes your DNA when you enter.  _ A voice that sounded so much like Lena spoke in her mind. "I must inform the DEO that you're out during the lockdown," 

"No, no, Kelex, please. I just need your help," Kara pleaded not wanting to get in more trouble than she already is. Lena has been calling her for the last 20 minutes, all her messages were on caps asking where the fuck she was. Kara is not someone who leaves the house without letting Lena or at least Eliza know, but she needed information. "I just need some information, please help me and I'll back in no time," Kelex seemed to be considering his options, but he didn't have many. He was created to serve the El house and its members. 

"Very well, Kara Zoe-El. I'll not let the DEO know you're here..." Kelex conceded. 

"Nor...?"

"Nor will I call Lena Luthor to tell her where you are," Kelex gave in as Kara squealed happily. 

"But now, tell me how can I help you," 

"I need to know what do you know about the Old Law of Rao," Kara followed the robot further into the Fortress. 

"A very ancient law, I haven't thought about it in years," The hologram of her mother appeared out of nowhere almost scaring the shit out of Kara. 

"Mom? You know what it is?"

"Of course I know, it's not been used in centuries in Krypton, though," She explained softly. 

"The Old Law of Rao writes back to The War of Fire and Ice between mighty Rao and Cynthonna. ** _ Cythonna _ ** _ was a powerful female deity that came from the furthest regions of the cosmos where she was known as a particularly cruel and evil god. In the distant past, she came to the newly developed world of Krypton where she brought her cold along with her deep hatred of warmth and the light. She was one of the first of the gods that ruled Krypton at the dawn of time and were known amongst her kin for being the only one incapable of bearing children. Those offspring that she did give birth to were monsters that were made of ice and rime,"  _ Kelex started pulling up old archives from the Krypton library that were written in ancient Kryptonese, it was a good thing that Kara learned how to read that when she was a kid. _ "Her terror meant that she also brought both despair and fear to the lands of early Kryptonian civilization. Following her arrival, she was notable for being seen as a crystalline beauty and she approached the Sun God Rao with tenderness as well as love since she sought to claim him as her own."  _ Kelex pulled up an old illustration of Cynthonna as Kara sat down in front of the images. _ "During the terrifying conflict, the ancient gods of Krypton first flexed their powers in anger against the strong might of Cythonna. They proved to be successful and managed to defeat her which ended her reign of terror. However, they were incapable of killing her and it was Rao who passed the judgment that Cythonna was to be banished into the frozen void forever. Thus, the ice goddess was sent past the iron gates of doom where she was to be sealed for eternity. In the darkness beyond, Cythonna gathered what few souls of the unforgiven dead that fell upon her domain. She vowed that once the power of the gods had weakened, she would return and seek vengeance against them. _

_ Within the lands of the mortal world, the scars of the Wars of Ice and Fire continued to impact the surface of Krypton which never managed to heal itself from that terrible conflict. In time, the Kryptonian civilization became infected by the bitterness of Cythonna and grew up to be an emotionless people," _ Kara frowned at the new information, when she was on Krypton little they taught about The War of Fire and Ice. _ "The elders saw their offspring driven by the hatred Cynthonna left behind and came up with the Old Law of Rao to invoke their parental rights and forced them to do as they believed the best for them," _

Alura continued the story. "The Old Law of Rao brought Krypton to their former glory, the light and warmth was reigning again between our people,"

"Then how do I break it or evade it?" Kara asked desperately. 

"It cannot be broken or evaded," Kelex let out solemnly. 

"Actually, Kelex, it can be broken," Alura piped in. "May I remind you of the story of Mirn-El and his son?" 

"Ah yes, the young Mich-El," Kelex mused softly pulling out more archives from the library. "Mirn-El one of your ancestors invoke the Old Law of Rao when young Mich-El fell in love with a Daxamite. He was in the least pleased with the union and invoked his patriarchal rights and wanted to force him into marrying his sister May-El. In desperation Mich-El married the Daxamite -this long before Krypton found itself at war with our brother planet Daxam- Rao blessed the union making the Old Law invalid," He explained pulling up an illustration of Mich-El and Graun-In reigning together, bringing peace between the two planets.

"So, I have to marry Lena with Rao's blessing and father won't force me to leave earth and marry Kal," Kara put two and two together excitedly. 

"Your father is alive?" Alura's hologram was surprised at the new information, of course, the real Alura already knew this. Kara nodded. "That old git dared to invoke the Old Law of Rao to pull you away from your destiny, Rao helps me," Alura was exasperated. 

"My destiny?" Kara asked confused. "My destiny was already written before I left Krypton?"

"Of course it was, although we didn't celebrate it because of all the hubbub of the planet destruction," 

"What did it say about my future?" She was genuinely curious. 

"That you would be the heroine of a new planet in need, you'd marry one of its people, and Rao's light will shine in your future," Alura paraphrase. "The complete prophecy must have been transferred with my real body as it was written in my DNA before we left Krypton," 

"I'll need to give you a call to know more about it. Thank you so much for all the information mom and Kelex," Kara beamed at them standing up ready to leave the place not without first reminding Kelex of his promise. 

Kara flew home with new energy now that she knew how to prevent her father from taking her away from Lena and her family on earth. In her excitement she forgot that she flew away from home without letting Lena know, as soon as she stepped out of the cleaning room on the balcony of their apartment Lena ambushed her with tons of questions that Kara didn't understand, then Lena was hitting her chest softly with anger and relief. Kara was okay, alive. 

"How dare you to leave me without saying where you went?" She sobbed against the crest in the front of Kara's super suit. Kara hugged her tight while muttering sincere apologies for worrying her fiancée. 

When Lena had calmed down, Kara was able to explain where she was and why she left without a word to her or anyone for that matter. She retold the story about The War of Fire and Ice and how the Old Law of Rao was born and how to break it. 

"That means we have to get married?" Lena asked pinching the inside of her hand to force herself to concentrate.

"Yes, we were already going to get married; however, this time not just under earth laws but also under Kryptonian laws to get Rao's blessing," 

"How do we do that?" Lena's voice was so low that Kara barely heard her. 

"J'onn can marry us with the consent of one of my relatives, Kal or mom can give consent. We still have time because my father needs to perform a ritual to officially invoke the Old Law of Rao while the bonding ceremony is very easy to perform," Lena nodded processing the information Kara was throwing at her. She hadn't expected to have to marry Kara to prevent her from leaving and marrying another person, she wanted to marry her because they were in love and they didn't want to spend their lives apart. 

Kara noticed the internal battle going on in Lena's mind and put her fingers under her chin to make her look at her. "I love you, only you, and I'll be marrying you because I love you not because my stay here is threatened. It's in my destiny to marry you,"

"That was very cheesy," Lena chuckled nervously.

"But it's also the truth. In krypton at the age of 13, we celebrate the revelation of our destiny given by the Oracle of Rao, when Krypton was destroyed we couldn't have my destiny revelation; however, the hologram of my mom told me that it was already written and that I was destined to be heroin of a world in need and that I'd marry an habitant of that planet, that Rao's light will shine in my future. You are my future and I'm sure Rao will bless our marriage," Lena listened attentively, she has always loved the spark in Kara's eyes when she talks about Krypton. 

"I love you Kara Zor-El and I'll be delighted to marry you under the whole universe laws if it's necessary to keep you by my side for the rest of my life," Lena kissed her after that and Kara hummed in content as things were starting to get better for them. 


	16. Mental health break

Hi everyone! Happy new year from mine to yours! 

I’m so sorry to inform that as of now, I’ll be taking a break from this story and the other Supercorp I was writing.

When I first started writing it was because it makes me happy, it was an escape from reality and in the last few months it has been the opposite so, I’m taking a break from these two: introducing Kara Danvers to the Magic of Christmas and Domesticity. 

I’ll eventually upload some one-chapter works through the year but no more than that till further notice. 

In the following week I’ll be taking down both works to be edited. 

Thank you for all the support, for reading and commenting! 

Happy new year! 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos, comments, feedback either in the comment section or through my social media accounts: 
> 
> Tumblr and Instagram: @unicxrnby89  
Twitter: @unicxrnby98


End file.
